Blackmailing Bastard
by RioXTaiga
Summary: This guy...he's the absolute worst. That damned scheming bastard, blackmailing me and then turning me into his little plaything. He's a creepy bastard who has nothing better to do than toy with me out of pure satisfaction. But then again, it's all my fault for letting my guard down in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

~Clink Cling~

_'This guy...he's the absolute worst. That damned scheming bastard, blackmailing me and then turning me into his little plaything. He's a creepy bastard who has nothing better to do than toy with me out of pure satisfaction. But then again, it's all my fault for letting my guard down in the first place.'_

"(F/n)-chan~!"

"You look beautiful again today, (f/n)-chan!"

"Thank you."

_'(l/n) (f/n) is my name. Vice president of the student council who has exceptional grades and beautiful from head to toe. It's natural that most girls look up to me, and that I would be hounded by boys left, right and center. I don't mean to gloat, but I always get a least 3 love letters a week. I even got one from the president. But to their dismay, I've turned down everyone of them, without hesitation. I don't have time for anything like love. I have better things to do then get swept in the actions of some random boy. What would I get out of love in return for wasting my time? Needless to say, they've all understood my reasoning, yet keep around me like fleas to a dog.'_

"Yo, (f/n)."

_'It's him. The asshole with no morals whatsoever. The one guy that has all the girls and boys in awe for different reason. He's definitely not the guy of my dreams. Taking my first kiss without a second thought. I mean, who does that?! In my opinion, he has no respect for the opposite sex. On that note, I haven't the slightest clue about what the other girls see in him. Every time I think about him, my blood starts to boil right down to the core.'_

"I'll walk you to class."

"No thank you, I can walk there by myself. I'm not a lost child who need help getting to where she needs to be. And instead of worrying about me, how about you look for your own class?" Icy glares were sent his way.

"Well aren't you exceptionally cold again this morning." Kuroo leans down next to your ear. "But it's nothing I can't fix later." A smirk appears on his lips, while a frown appears to yours.

"No fair, you guys can't act lovey dovey in the morning."

"You guys are so cute together~!"

"I wish I was going out with Kuroo-kun."

_'Be my guest and take him. He's nothing but a nuisance to me anyhow. It's times like this where he wants to make sure that our__**relationship**__ is known throughout the whole damn school.'_

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"To the library so I can do my homework, what of it?"

"I refuse. You're not spending your time in there. We'll be going to your house to spend some time together."

"Hah?!" _'Do you guys see what I'm talking about? No morals whatsoever.'_ "You're out of your damn mi-! You don't have to remind me every fucking day!" You had just swatted the contract paper -that had bounded you down to Kuroo-kun until he decided to give you up-out of his hand. As you turned on your heel to walk away from, he grabbed onto your wrist and gripped down on it, making you wince in pain. "Ow! L-let me g-!" When you turn around to face him, he takes one step forward and steals a kiss from you. "Bastard!" With your hand raised in the air, ready to slap him the face, he dodges the hit, as if foreseeing your movements.

"Just leave me alone already. Why are you doing this to me? Why me out of all the damn girls in this entire school?! You see how they react when you're around! Why do always have to bound yourself to me?!"

"Heh, what fun would it be if I let you go? Besides, I'm doing this for a very good reason."

"No reason could be more foolish than yours."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't."

Your eyes take in every movement that his lips curve into that devious smirk of his. It was one of the few things that got you really irritated about this guy. _'If you guys are still wondering about how that ridiculous contract came to be, then I'll tell you. It all started about one month ago.'_

"Hey! What are you guys doing in here? Are you stealing answers for the test?"

"(f-f/n)-chan!"

"W-we got lost!"

"Right. You two just _happened_ to get lost in the teachers lunge, and just happened to find that sheet by accident. What's wrong with you guys? Why can't you just study like everyone else? If you don't hand that paper over, then I'll be forced to tell Sensei."

"No way! H-here!" The boy who had the cheat paper handed it over in defeat. "Please don't tell Sensei about this. We won't do it again!"

"Fine. Get out of here. And if you need help with the test, just come to me. I don't mind helping you guys out for and hour or two."

"Thanks (f/n)-chan!" They both wave to while taking their leave.

"*Sigh* I swear, people these days always give up before trying." You looked down at the paper. "Ah, I can't look at this." You hurry and take the paper away from your vision and but it back on the teachers desk.

~Snap!~

"Hm?" _'This is where everything takes a turn for the worst.'_

"Would you look at that. While I just _happened_ to be here, I find, the vice president of the student council stealing cheats from the teachers lounge."

"Eh? No it's not like that, these two guys were in here trying to steal them. I was just stopping them from cheating."

"Right, that's the usual explanation that an A+ student like you would give. I wonder what the Sensei's would do if they found out about this? A call home? Punishment? Suspension? That would be really bad for you if any college found out that you got suspended."

"-!" _'Isn't this guy Kuroo Testurou? What the hell? Does this guy have a warrant on my head or something? But I've never interacted with this guys at all for him to have something against me'_ "...What do you want from me? No dumbass would try something like this as a joke against me, unless they had a motif, right?"

"You're right, I do want something from you. I want you to be my girlfriend."

"...What?!"

"Be my girlfriend. It shouldn't be hard right?"

"Are you out of your damn mind?! Why the hell would I go out with you? You're not even my type!"

"Oho ho ho, refusing? Well, you don't have to take my offer. But that just means I'll get to show Sensei this picture of you taking the cheats to the test off his desk."

"You fucking bastard."

"All you have to do is stand there and be pretty and smart, the way you usually are."

"...I swear if you try to touch me in any way that is sexual, I will kill you."

"I guess I'll be showing this picture then."

"What?!"

"If you're my girlfriend then that means we're going to be doing stuff like this and that. If you can't agree, then I understand."

_'Is he serious? he's got me in a tight spot right now. I've got no choice but to obey him.'_ "F-fine! I hope you die."

"What an obedient girl. If you obey me just like you did just now, no one will have to know about this picture."

"..."

_'After that, he had me sign that stupid contract, which he keeps on him at all times. Every single time we're in the hallway, he shows me off like I'm some damn trophy. The hell is he trying to impress? I'm going to make this guys regret treating me like this.'_

"Come on, let's go. We're wasting precious cuddling time."

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" When you snatch back your hand, Kuroo takes you in by your waist and kiss you again. But you simply refused him, and started to walk ahead of him.

Once you arrive at your home, both you and him take off your shoes and walk upstairs to your room where Kuroo decides to control you.

"Aren't you going to make me some tea?"

"...Fine. Wait here and don't touch anything in my room. Don't even get up from that spot." _'Perv. He'll probably go looking around for my panties or something.'_

"Sure."

~Slam!~

Completely disobeying you, Kuroo rises up from the spot on your bed and started to wander around your room. "She's such a little nerd. This room barely looks like the room of a girly girl." _'It's cute though. Just what I'd expect of her.'_

"Didn't I tell you not to move from my bed! Stop looking around my room like some creep." You slammed the tea tray down on your table

"Your room is so small."

"If my room is so small, then why don't you go home? I have studying to do and so do you."

"I had something much better in mind than studying for that test. Instead, I want to study every nook and cranny of your body."

"?"

"Don't give me that look. I know you know what I mean."

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Too late." Kuroo grabbed your wrists and flung you on your bed. He climbed right over you and caressed your hair, all the way down to your cheek. He took his smiling lips and kiss you from you neck, all the way down to your collar bone, all the while smoothly running his hands up thigh. He even started to tug on your shirt. "Take it off."

"D-Don't! S...stop it..." You started tearing up.

"Why can't you be this cute all the time."

~Ring Tone~

"?" Kuroo reached in his back pocket to take out his phone and answer it. "Hello? Right now? Fine, I'll be there." He slips the phone back in place, and turns his vision back on you. "I have to go. That was my dad."

"I don't care, just leave!"

"I'll come to pick you up tomorrow morning."

"I don't need your help to get to school!"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kuroo removes himself from off of you and walks out your room.

_'Damn him.'_ You could feel the warm tears start to stream down your face. _'Trying to take advantage of me like that.'_ "*Sniff*" _'And yet, this is only the beginning for me.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"(f/n)!"

~Ding Dong(x4)~

_'What the hell...? What time is it?'_ You tried to open up your drowsy eyes to look at the alarm clock that mysteriously never went off. "7:45?!"

It was another school day, and Kuroo was here, at your house, just like he promised. Him being your 'boyfriend' and all, he thought it was appropriate for him to come walk to your house and walk to school together. In your case though, you were running a little late, and that was something unusual for you.

"(f/n), hurry up and get your ass down here already!" Kuroo yelled at you from under your window.

_'So annoying!'_ "Didn't I tell you not to come to my house! I don't need you to walk with me to school. I'm capable of doing that on my own!" _'It's all his fault! making me late like this! I swear if I get one late mark on my attendance because of him, I'll kill him!' _Your hair was a mess and you had half of your school clothes on. This seriously wasn't like you. Usually you'd do everything in order, but not today.

"It's a _boyfriends_ job to come pick his beautiful girlfriend up from her house to take her to school. In this case, you."

"Says who?!"

"Just get down here already or we'll be late."

"Don't tell me what to do!" You yelled from out your window before slamming it back shut. _'Bastard. How dare a tardy asshole like him try and rush me?'_

About 5 minutes later, you came out of your house, coming face to face with the him. The only source of your midnight migraines.

"Took you long enough."

"I'm not walking anywhere near you. You wasted you time waiting on me." Your pace quickened so that there was no chance in hell that Kuroo would catch up to you, until he actually caught up to you.

"Did I?" Him being the bastard that you so claimed him to be, pulled you back into his embrace. "I don't get a morning kiss?" He leaned in close, his lips about two centimeters away from yours. His lips would have touched yours, if you hadn't acted and placed your hands over them.

"Kiss yourself you damned pervert. Now let me go!"

"Do you always have to be so difficult?" He smirked and attempted to make a second try.

"Stop it!" That said, you shift some of your weight to your foot and made a heavy impact into his. Without a second to waste, you took off, leaving him there crouching in pain. _'I am not going to let this guy rule over me as he pleases. I have my right.'_

Kuroo stops looking at his foot to see you all the way down the street. _'Some of those rumors have to be lies. What part of this girl is graceful? She's more like a damn tomboy.'_

"(f/n)-kun!"

Your running comes to a screeching halt while your head turns to look back at the person who called you. "President, good morning."

"Morning. You walking alone this morning?"

"Ah, yes."

"Heh, it's unusual for you to be almost late to school."

"Doesn't seem to be unusual for you, does it, _President_ of the student council."

"...Hahaha! You've got a point!"

"...Pft." His loud laugh made a ticklish feeling come up from within your chest, and a small chuckle slipped out from your mouth.

"Finally, a laugh. I haven't heard a cute laugh like that from you, since when we were kids." He grinned.

"!" You stopped laughing and looked away. _'Yes, the president of student council is my childhood friend. Remember when I said that he confessed to me? Well apparently, he was holding in his feelings for me since from when we were small. I had no idea. He's really good at keeping secrets from me, and always knows what's up with me.' _

"Come on, keep smiling, I like it when you smile."

"No way! Anyway, we have to get to school quickly before we get marked late."

He gave a light chuckle and agreed. "Yes ma'am."

"That little..." Kuroo was still watching at you. He watched you the whole time as you were talking to the president. His eyes were glaring instead of gazing, while a small piece of envy hit him the heart. _'She doesn't laugh like that when she's with me. She doesn't even laugh with me at all. Her laugh is to cute too.'_

Later on in the day, at lunch, Kuroo took his time hunting you down. He searched for you in places that you would usually be. The classroom and even the library. Not one trace of you was seen or found. It was like you were playing a serious game of hide and seek with him. He was just about to give up when he thought about the student council room.

_'She might just be there. It's the only place I know where she might be.'_ He looked down the hallway and made his new destination there. For some reason each step he took closer to the room, made him mad. A reason, that couldn't be explained, but wished he could understand.

~Knock Knock~

"Yes, come in."

_'Great, now I've got to talk to the damn president.'_ "Hey, is (f/n) here?" Kuroo looked around the room for you.

"(f/n)-kun? No, I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Alright, thanks."

"Hey, wait! You're (f/n)-kun's boyfriend, right? Kuroo-kun."

"...Yeah, what of it?"

"I'm surprised she actually gave someone in this school a chance. So you're (f/n)-kun's type of guy. I'm surprised."

"What?"

"Ah no, I'm not trying to be rude or anything. I'm just surprised is all. Allow me to say thank you for taking care of her up until now. Me and (f/n)-kun are childhood friends, and she hasn't smiled or laughed since we were kids." He gave a weak smile. "But now that she's found someone, I'm sure that's she's smiling now. Please continue to take care of her!" With his hands to his sides, the president of the student council deeply bowed to Kuroo in great thanks.

"..." Without saying one word, Kuroo exited the room, leaving him there, still bowing. _'She hasn't laughed since she was little? But she was just laughing with you this morning.'_

"Kuroo? What are you doing here by yourself? Shouldn't you be with the Mrs." One of the guys from Kuroo's class bumped into him and began talking to him with a knowing smirk.

"Can't find her."

"You can't, but I just saw her head up to the roof with her box lunch in hand."

"-?" _'To the roof?'_ "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem!" He waved off to him. "Oh and say 'Hi' to her for me will ya!"

_'That little sneak. She's going to get it. Stomping on my foot and taking off. And then making me run up and down the damn school looking for her.'_

"(f/n)!" Kuroo kicked open the door, making you jump up. You would have lost your lunch for the day if you didn't catch it.

_'What does he want now? All I wanted was some time to myself, but he couldn't even give me that.'_ "What the hell do you want?"

"Is that what you say to the guy who's been up and down the whole school looking for you? Shouldn't it be 'Where have you been silly? I've been looking for you.'"

"Like hell I'd say that." A sneering expression came to your face.

"Unfortunately." He smirked, but you kept quiet.

"So, what the hell are you up here for? To get me back for this morning?" You continued to eat humbly, but still on guard.

"Exactly right. You really are an A+ student, Ms. (l/n)." Kuroo advanced one step towards you.

"If you touch me, I'll scream!"

"You scream, I show that picture."

"..."

"I've got you completely in my grasp." He mumbled to himself while he pushed you over.

"H-hey! I have food in my hand you idiot!" You caught your food at the last second before it tipped over and fell on the ground. "What is your problem?!"

"Nothing. What's yours?"

"You!"

"Nice panties."

"Stop starring!" You tried to close you legs by lapping one over the other.

"Y' know...you can't do anything, right? Anything you try and do will be nullified by me threatening to show that picture."

"I know that."

"So why do even attempt to struggle against me. You know you can't win."

"Because I never want to submit so damn easily to a loser like you!"

_'She's similar to a little brat, but still cute when she struggles like this.'_ "You mean winner." He pinned you down from your wrists.

"L-let me g-!" He covered your lips with his own and dominated the whole kiss.He parted with you quickly for some extra air, but then dove back in again for another possessive kiss, tongue first. That kiss was soon over when Kuroo winced and tasted an irony taste in his mouth.

"Damn that hurts like a bitch." He came back up and glared at you, hard. But you were not the one to get scared over his glares, so you returned them just as naturally after spitting away his blood.

"You just don't seem to get it." He took his free hand and squeezed your cheeks together hard between his thumb and index finger. "You can't say no to me, ever. As long as this this contract between us still stands, and I still have that picture on my phone, you're completely powerless. In case you missed anything, I own you!" He roughly shoved you faced away and stood up, sliding his hands in his pockets. Kuroo spat away his blood while still glowering at you.

With your head lowered you bite your lips, before opening them to speak."Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any worse, you amaze me once again. Congrats." You stood up and threw your lunch over you shoulder.

"?"

"Not only have you completely treated me like trash just now, you're trying to take away my humanity as well. I had no idea that we had a master and servant type of relationship. It must have been one of the very few things that slipped my mind.

"!"

"You know. I don't even know why girls fall In love with you. You're incompetent, lazy, rude, and all around just horrible. Just to let you know, I won't be one of them. I have more pride and dignity then a girl who has nothing better to do than think of cute nicknames to call you. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave."

"!" _'Fuck.'_ "(f/n)!"

~Slam!~

_'Am I an idiot or what?'_

_'That idiot!'_ Warm tears come down your face yet again. _'I hate him. I hate him. I hate him! All he ever thinks about is himself!'_ You slid down the door slowly and hugged yourself tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

_'Damn. Me and my big mouth. The hell am I supposed to do now?'_ Kuroo cursed himself when he remembered the hurt expression on your face and the sadness of your words._'I completely screwed up, and there is no way in hell she's going to talk to me now.'_ He plopped himself down, where he stood, for a seat to think about how he was going to make it up to you. "I'll just let her blow off some steam for a day or two...maybe three."

After you finished crying your eyes out, you stood up and walked away. Each step you took felt oddly weighed down by your feet. You felt like you were about to topple over at any given moment.

"(f/n)-kun!"

"Hm? President?" All the way down the hallway was the president of the student council, calling out to you. Realizing he was coming towards you, you turned around quickly to wipe away any tears that were left from earlier.

"Hey, your boyfriend was just looking for you a while ago, did you see him?"

"..."

"Hey, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"-! No.I haven't."

"Don't lie to me. It's obvious that you were. Who made you cry?" He got serious."

"No one." You looked away.

"Was it Kuroo-kun?"

As you heard his name, you looked down to the ground, still not saying anything.

"It was wasn't it?"

"I said it was no one, and I wasn't crying."

"Then-"

"I said it was no one! Why do you always have to stick your nose in my business, stupid!" You finally exploded. You didn't mean to yell at him, but his constant persistence towards finding out your problem, made you finally lose it.

"...Sorry. I didn't mean to be so nosy. It's just that I really care about you."

_'That's the thing with you. You always care for me, and your someone I can always rely on. Your gentle, sweet, warm and...that's why...'_

"Well, if you ever want to talk to me about it, or anything else, you know where to find me. Taking his big and warm hand to the top your head, he gives a weak grin and ruffles your hair. After that, he walked away, back to the student council room.

Silently watching as he walked away from you, you finally opened your mouth. "Stupid." You cursed him under your breath. _'...I can't stand when you treat me like this, Shoichi.'_ Your cheeks were burning red as your hands went up to touch the place where his hands once were. _'I won't tell you guys what I'm thinking right now, but I'm sure you can guess, just from the expression on my face. But, my feelings about him don't matter. I already turned him down, it's to late for something like 'us' ...'_

"(f/n)!"

"..."

"Hey, (f/n)!"

"..."

"Will you at least look at me!? Hey!"

It was another school, a noisy one at that, and Kuroo was trying desperately, for over a month now, to try and get your attention. He thought that you would be alright after a day or two or three, but his prediction was way off. At first he got seriously annoyed that you hadn't even attempted to interact with him, so he didn't even care. But after a week had passed, he got just as worried. He would follow you up and down the stairs, try and strike up a random conversation during lunch, and even went to far as to sit with you in the library until you finished doing homework and reading books. It was grueling each time in the library, but it was worth it if it meant that you would give him your precious attention. He was really trying his best, but knowing you, you were not going to give into him so easily.

"Hey, will you talk to me already, it's been over a month now. I swear I didn't mean what I said that time. I was just pissed that you bit me."

_'If you didn't mean it, then those words should have never left your mouth in the first place. He's been following me around for over a month now, like a damn sick puppy, yet can't even get the words sorry out of his mouth. He's so annoying.'_ "Hey, are you going to follow me all the way to the teachers lounge? I have errands to run and I don't need you tailing me around like this." You finally turn around and face him for the first time in weeks, but your face wasn't exactly friendly.

"..."

"Just leave me alone already." You turn on your heals and walk away from him to enter the teachers lounge.

"Sorry I'm late Sensei. Where are those books you want me to carry now?"

"Ah, (f/n)-chan, sorry to take up your time like this. These books are heavy though, are you sure you'll be able to take them all?"

"Yes! You can count on me." You smile brightly.

"You really are dependable (f/n)-chan, thank you. I want you to take these to downstairs to Iwasaki-Sensei."

"Yes." As Fuji-Sensei put the tall stack of books in your hands, you wobbled out of the teachers lounge after he opened the door for you.

"Be careful waking down the stairs!" He called out.

"Yes. I'll be back soon." And with that, you walked down the hallway. To no surprise Kuroo was right there behind you, ready to pester you again. _'Why am I not surprised?'_

"Hey, let me carry half of those books, they look too heavy for you to carry alone."

"*Sigh* I'm perfectly fine on my own, thank you. I don't need your help to carry a few books down the s-"

Right then and there it felt like as if the floor that you were once walking on, disappeared. In that one instant, you forgot everything. You were so scared of the possible outcome, that a scream didn't even attempt to come out of you. The books were falling out of your hand and you were tipping forward, even when you heard the voice of Kuroo.

"(f/n)!" Before you even had a chance to react, Kuroo's hands were already around you. One hand around your waist and the other grasping on your wrist. Before you hit the bottom of the stairs, Kuroo turned the both of you over, so that he would take the damage instead of you. With a big thud, you finally hit the ground, but not without a few tumbles beforehand.

"Ow."

"...Eh?" The fall didn't hurt as much as you thought it would. Slowly, your head turned up to find a wincing Kuroo above you. You looked down at yourself, and you could see his arms wrapped around you. Oddly enough, they felt gentle to the touch. _'What just happened?' _Kuroo was propped up against the wall, with you in his arms, safe and unharmed.

"Hey, are you okay?"

_'Did he just...save me?'_

"You're not hurt right?" He opened one eye and looked down at you. He watches you slowly nod and breathes out a sigh of relief. "Idiot, don't do that again. I nearly had a heart atta-!" Kuroo was suddenly interrupted by the medium hits to his chest.

"Stupid! Why would you do that?! What if you had gotten seriously hurt!"

"!" Kuroo couldn't even respond. His heart was making it hard for him to do so. The reason why? Well, a crying and flustered you was caressing his cheek ever so gently. He was blushing alright, even when your eyebrows were furrowed, but only out of concern.

"Are you okay?" You moved you face closer. "You're not bleeding anywhere are you?"

"Y-yeah."

When he answered back, you breathed out a sigh of relief as well, but more tears came down. "Stupid! Idiot! You could have di-" Before you could finish scolding him, a pair of lips rested upon yours. Your eyes opened wide out of surprise. And before you could push him off and hit him, he moved back and caressed your cheek, wiping away your tears. It was strange, this wasn't his fist time kissing you, yet you were frozen.

"I get, it you don't have to yell. As long as you're alright, then I'm fine." He smiled softly. "Listen to me, about what I said last time, I swear I didn't mean any of it. You don't have to believe me or anything like that, but, I really am sorry!"

"!" His words stun you, and you're not even sure how to react. "A-Are you really sorry?"

"Yes!"

"Then...I'll believe you." _'It's the least I can do. Besides, if I don't, then he'll just keep following me around like before until I finally slug him in the face.'_ "But! If you say something like that again, you can count on me to never forgive you ever again! I understand what our relationship is, but you don't have to treat me like that. I'm a person just like you."

Kuroo gave a slight smirk and was definitely satisfied with your answer. But while he was smiling, someone else wasn't.

_'I guess, they really do love each other.'_ There at the top of the stairs, yet unseen, was Shoichi. He had came running over once her heard the loud thud. _'I can't be jealous. It would be bad if she knew I felt this way. I know I was the one who said to take care of her but, I help this feeling that I'm feeling. If she's happy, then I've got to be happy for her. This is the person she chose, not me. I've got to remember that.'_ "!" While he was watching the both of you, Shoichi noticed Kuroo look up at his direction. Before Kuroo could open his mouth to say anything, Shoichi left, envy dwelling within his heart.

_'Hm~ Now wasn't that odd.'_ "Hey, let me make it up to you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Let me take you out on a date."

"What?! A date?" _'Is this guy for real?'_ No thank you. I don't need to go on one!"

"Come on what's the harm in a date? I promise I won't do anything if that's what you're worried about." His smirk grew wider.

"That's not what I'm worried about!" Your arms crossed. "Besides, you're not exactly a trust worthy person."

"Fine then, if I try to do anything, you can hit me."

"Oh? You're going to let me hit you?"

"Only if I try something. I'm not giving you a chance to hit me at random. So, what do you say?"

"I don't know. I have to study for my-"

"Ah! forget about your damn studies for a while and just let loose! You're to engrossed in your books and stuff that you're too stiff and don't know how to have fun! I promise, I'll make you forget about all of that for a while if you'll just let me."

_'Why is he so eager to take me out?'_ "...Fine. I'll go." You finally gave in. "But only under one condition."

His brow raised. "What's that?"

"I get to choose where we go."

"Fine." He smirked.

"I 'll let you know this now, I am not excited about this date."

"Whatever you say." Kuroo pulled you closer to his body.

"Hey, you can let me go now."

"Why? I know you like being held by me like this."

"Says who?!"

"Me."

"Stop living in your damn dreams! There is no way in hell I'd be happy to be held by you!"

"How about another kiss?"

"Like I said, keep your lips to yourself!"

"You wasn't saying that when you were frozen by my lips." He whispered in your ear, making you all flustered.

_'Bastard!'_ "Shut up!You caught me off guard! Now let me go!" You reel your head back to headbutt Kuroo in his head, making him cry out.

"Ow! Damn it!"

"Stupid!" You quickly collect your book and 'carefully' run down the stairs, leaving him clutching his head. _'The worst!'_

"Hey! Where's my thank you for saving you?!"

"Accept the stupid date as a thank you! Asshole!" You yell back, your tongue sticking out to end it.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing outside your door with a curious look on his face was Kuroo himself._'Heh, I wonder what she's going to look like. She's probably doesn't know how to dress casual anyway. She's such a little nerd that she probably doesn't even know how to be fashionable like a regular girl.'_ Kuroo smirked at his thoughts on you.

~Ding Dong~

"Coming coming~!" The sound of light foots running down the stairs were heard. _'I wonder who it could be!'_

_'She must be really excited.'_ Kuroo cocked up a brow at the sound of 'your' voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's kuroo." He replied. "Open the door."

"Kuroo?" A second later the door opened. But now standing before Kuroo, was a small version of you. "Are you a pervert?"

"(f/n)?" Kuroo bent down. _'Wait a minute, why is there a minuter (f/n) at the door? I know she's short but, was she always this short? Wait, does she have kids?!'_ For about a good minute, Kuroo was pondering about the small figure in front of him.

All of a sudden the girl gasps. "Could you be here to take me big sister on a date?! Nee-chan! There's someone at the door for you!" The little girl turned around and yelled.

_'Nee-chan? Oh, so this is her little sister.'_

_'Jeez, isn't this guy a little early?'_ "I'll be right there, Kanon." You responded.

"Come inside Oniisan." Kanon wrapped her small hands around Kuroo's hand and pulled him inside the house. "Sit! sit!" She pulled him towards the couch and pulled him down, forcing him to take a seat. Kuroo noticed that there was a very delicious aroma in the air. It was most likely lunch from the kitchen. Kuroo's eyes followed Kanon's every move, that is until Kuroo heard another voice calling out from a distance.

"Kanon, who was at the door?" This time a little boy came out from the back of the house. He was looked like a year older than the girl because he was an inch taller. When the boy's eyes fell on Kuroo, he walked around to face him and furrowed his brows. "Who the hell are you?" It was obvious that this little boy had no intentions of being friendly.

"Hey there, I'm Kuroo. I'm here to take your big sister out. So, what's you're name?" Kuroo smiled and extended his arm to pat the little boy on the head, but got his hand swatted back at him.

"Don't touch me. I don't know you, so don't touch me like we have a close relationship or something."

"..." Kuroo raised a brow and grew a chip on his head. _'Little brat. He has to be (f/n)'s little brother, he acts just like her!'_ "Sorry about that."

"Kanon, why the hell would you bring a stranger into our home?" He turned to Kanon. " Didn't mom and dad tell us that Nee-chan should always open the door if she's not here? Jeez, you never listen. And anyways, back to you." He shifted his attention back to Kuroo. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you take my Nee-chan out on a date! I won't allow it!" He took his finger and pointed it at Kuroo. His boldness and attitude was strong, just like his older sister.

"..." Kuroo grew another chip on his head. _'Just like (f/n)...'_

"Kei! Why in the world are you yelling?" All of a sudden, you decided to show yourself. You stood at the top of the stairs with one hand locked to your waist and your eyes glaring softly down at your little brother. "Why don't you guys just eat lunch like I told you too, quietly!"

"Nee-chan!" As soon as Kei saw his older sister, he blushed. "It's not my fault, it's his!" He kept pointing at Kuroo. It was ridiculous though, because as soon as he saw you, he softened up.

You looked over to Kuroo and sighed. "You're here way to early." You said, rolling your eyes. Finally, you started to make your way down the stairs to stand where they were.

When Kuroo finally turned to look at you, his mouth almost dropped open. His predictions about you, were **completely** wrong! Glossed up lips, wonderfully done bun, cute clothes, and to top it all off, your eyes were shining. He couldn't keep his eyes off you. His heart couldn't keep calm, and he couldn't keep his big situation in his pants under control.

"W-why are you dressing all pretty for a suspicious guy like this anyway?" He turned away from you and kept up with his blushing.

"Believe it or not, this suspicious guy saved my life yesterday. You don't have to like him, I won't force you to. I actually don't like him much myself, but you have to be nice to our guests no matter what, okay?" You bent down and gave Kei a kiss to his soft cheek. This just cause him to blush even more, especially when you smiled sweetly at him.

But Kei wasn't the only one who was effected by your smile. Kuroo was **still** watching you. But that was a bad idea because his symptoms just got worse. Kuroo knew you were cute but, who knew you could be _this_ cute? And believe or not, you were a great older sister.

"No fair! Kanon want's kisses too!" With puckered lips, Kanon rushed over towards you and Kei and started to attack you with kisses.

"H-hey! Don't get my clothes dirty!" You tried to push Kanon off of you. "Go finish your lunch, the both of you!" You pointed to the kitchen.

"Yes!" They both answered, walking and running off to finish lunch. But before Kei walked into the kitchen, he turned back to glare at Kuroo.

"If you lay one finger on my Nee-chan, I'll kill you!" He warned, before going to finish lunch. When they weren't in sight anymore, you stood up and walked over to Kuroo.

"How come you didn't tell me you had siblings? That little brat is just like you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Your arms crossed while you glared at him.

"Nothing really." He smirked and pulled you down onto his lap. "You looked seriously cute today." He kissed you. "I can't believe you got all dressed up just for me."

"You idiot, let me go! My little siblings are in the next room! Are you **asking** for a death warrant!" You took your hand and pinched Kuroo's nose. "And I was not dressing like this for you! Any girl would want to look nice when she's going out."

"Hm~ Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Well, we might as well get going right, since I'm here and all?"

"*Sigh* Fine. Kei! Kanon! I'm leaving, so be good while I'm gone, okay? I won't be back till late."

"Yes!" They got up from their seats to hug you goodbye. From there on, you and Kuroo took your leave to start the 'fun' date that he promised you.

"So, where would this cute little lady like to go?" Kuroo took your hand in his and leaned in close.

"Let go of my hand." You looked up to glare at him.

"What's the harm, it's a date right? It's only natural that we hold hands." He took up both hands, and kissed the back of yours.

"Stop it!" You tried to shake you hand loose, but ended up getting caught in his affection for you instead. "Stupid! Tch!"

"Come on, where do you want to go? You're the one who has to decide right?"

"...*sigh* How about the festival?"

"Festival? You mean the one in town?"

"Yeah, I've never been to one, so take me there." You looked away.

Evidently, Kuroo blushed a bit. "As you wish. But that doesn't start until late. "

"Fine, I'm telling you, if I don't have fun, and you make me waste my time, I'll just go home."

Kuroo smirked at your comment. "Guess I'll have to make sure that you don't go no where near your home then."

"I guess you will." You glance up at him from the corner of your eyes with a slight smile.

Kuroo couldn't believe it, you were actually flirting back with him. He felt as if something had changed inside of you, and that made him seriously happy. "Well then, how about I take you to aquarium." Kuroo tightened his grasp around your hand and lead you away to the direction of Festival. Surprisingly, you didn't fight anymore about holding hands. He didn't even feel you attempt to jerk or pull your hand away. He was really starting to like your attitude, it was like your turned over a new leaf, so to speak.

Once you two arrived at the aquarium, your eyes widened up. "Wow, there are a lot of big and pretty fish here. I forgot just how wonderful being here could be."

Kuroo let go of your hand to go sit down, and watched as you walked up to the huge tank. You had stood in front of the tank with your hands glued to glass, watching the fish swim around silently. The glow of the water reflecting on you, making you seem even more charming. Just by chance, a Japanese fighting fish swam up to you, showing off it's beautiful fins to you.

You unconsciously smiled. "So pretty." You began to mumble to yourself. You really have it easy, don't you? You get to swim around all day without a care in the world. No school, homework, tests, no worries about keeping your grades up. You don't even have to worry about love or anything. So lucky. If I could trade lives with you, I would."

Kuroo heard every single word you said, but kept quiet. He actually felt a bit bad for you. From his point of view, it seemed like you were all stressed out about your school life, and surprisingly love life. You never really knew how to just be yourself or let loose. But, it was nothing he couldn't fix.

Kuroo stood up and made his way over to you. "(f/n), come on, let's go look around some more." He poked your cheek, earning an reaction from you.

"Don't poke me!"

"Come one, there's a lot more fish this way." He pointed left.

"..." You kept quiet and followed behind him.

Each tank you went to, made you stop and stare. All the different jellyfish, fish, crustaceans, and other aquatic mammals were so fascinating. You and Kuroo didn't really talk because you were so infatuated with the fish. But even so, you still had a nice time gazing at them swim and just live. By the time you and Kuroo finished walking through the aquarium, it became darker in the sky.

"Perfect. (f/n), let's go to the festival now." He looked back at you.

"Oh, okay." You agreed. It was weird. Kuroo didn't try anything with you all this time after you left your house. "H-hey!" The only thing he really did, was hold your hand at times. He would do it by surprise and start pulling you places, it would piss you off. "Stop, let go!"

The festival that you wanted to go to was about 25 minutes away from aquarium, so you took the bus there. As you two arrived at the festival, your eyes started to shimmer in awe. "Wow, everything looks so-so amazing." Your mouth parted to drop open a bit.

"Guess you've never really been to one, huh." Kuroo took his free hand and used his finger to close your mouth from the chin. "Well, let's get started!" Kuroo grinned and started pulling you through the crowd. "The real fun doesn't start until later though, so bare with me."

"W-what!" You almost fell down from the way you were being pulled along. "Slow down!" Kuroo made a sudden stop at one of the booths and made you bump into him. "Why did you stop so suddenly you idiot?"

"How about I get you a goldfish?" He glances back at you.

"A goldfish? What would I need a goldfish for?"

"A memento of today."

"Do you what you want." You crossed your arms and watched Kuroo squat in front of the tub filled with goldfish. Kuroo gave money to the vendor and the vendor in return gave him a thin paper and cup to scoop the fish with. Your eyebrow cocked up as you saw him concentrate on the fish. Finally after a good 30 seconds Kuroo dove inside the tub with the paper, and with his quick and nimble reflexes caught 3 fish. Your mouth dropped open. "H-how the hell did you-?!"

"Yay~" Kuroo looked back at you smirked in triumph. "How do you like me now?"

"I still don't like you, but I will admit, that was amazing." You smiled.

_'She's smiling a real smile. She really does look the best when she's doing just that.'_ Kuroo go the fish put in a tied bag and handed them over to you. "Here."

"Thank you." You took them from him and held them up to your face, gazing at them. "I'll make sure to buy a proper tank for them."

"Don't kill them with your studies."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" You glared at him.

"Just as I said it." Kuroo looked around the stalls and noticed the shooting booth. "Come on, let's go get you a stuffed toy." Kuroo pulled you along to the shooting booth, filled with empty bottles and lot's of stuffed toys of different sizes.

"They're so cute." You looked up at the prizes, but Kuroo noticed that you were eyeing a special prize in particular.

"I'll have a try Mr." Kuroo handed over some money to the vendor and got a toy shot gun in return. Just as he was getting ready to aim at the bottles, you stopped him.

"Hey, why can't I try?" Your furrowed your brows.

"My, my, what a beautiful and fiery girl you have young man. She's definitely a keeper." The vendor man smiled.

"Isn't she." He looked back at you and winked.

"We are not a couple!" You blushed.

"How about we make this into a contest then?" Kuroo suggested.

"What?"

"If you get 5 in a row then I won't touch you for the rest of the month. But if I get 5 in a row, you have to kiss me on the lips."

"Oh ho~ I can't pass up something like that? No you for about a month, sounds like a deal." You smirked.

"Then let's go." Kuroo gave the vendor extra money to pay for your turn.

"Good luck young lady." The vendor gave you a toy gun.

You felt really put the gun up to eye length, took a good shooting stance, and then started to fire the gun at the bottles. The results, you missed every single bottle. The 'bullets' didn't even get close to the bottles. "No way!"

"Wow, you really suck." Kuroo tried hard not to laugh because he knew that you would start hitting him. "But, too bad, it's my turn now."  
>Kuroo held the gun with only one hand and aimed it at the bottles. "If I get all 10, then I want something else from you." Kuroo began firing at the bottles. The results, -not surprising- he shot every single bottle down.<p>

"Well done young man! Choose your two prizes."

"No fair! I want a retry!" You bit your lip. "Pay up bed hair boy!" You aimed the gun at the bottles once more. _'There is no way in hell I'm letting this guy beat me like that! His win was a fluke!'_

"Well aren't you enthusiastic." Kuroo commented while paying up.

Both Kuroo and the vendor watched as you failed to even shoot one bottle, 5 more times. It was a crushing defeat for you, and a victorious win for him. Kuroo then stepped up to choose the prizes he had won. He looked over at you and smirked knowingly. He didn't even have to say anything to you. You had your eyes towards the ground, standing there with an irritated attitude. "Die."

"Can I have that big white bear over there?" Kuroo pointed up at the big white bear hanging up.

"Sure thing." The vendor got on a stool, grabbed the chosen bear and handed it over to Kuroo. "And the other?"

"Hm~ I'll take that fox mask over there."

"Coming up!" The vendor got the bear down and handed it over to Kuroo. "Have a nice night you two." He waved off at you both.

"Here you go." Kuroo handed over the white bear to you and put the fox mask on, fixing it to the side fo his head.

"Thank you..." You grabbed the bear and took a step back. You knew very well what he wanted, plus something more.

"Relax, I won't do anything to you..now." He turned away from you and started walking ahead. "I'm a bit hungry after all that shooting. Let's get something to eat." Kuroo made his way over to one of the food stalls that were selling Takoyaki. He handed over the money and bought a box for the both of you to share.

"Now that I've noticed it, you have a lot of money with you today. How the hell do you have so much money?"

"Maybe I work." Kuroo said while taking the bear out of your hand so you could eat.

"Hm. Whatever. Thank you for the food." You took up a toothpick and stuck it inside one of the balls. You popped it in your mouth. "-! This tastes really good! I've had Takoyaki before but, not this kind."

"Well thank you young lady." The old man smiled.

"(f/n)-kun!"

"Hm?" You recognized that voice. "President? What are you doing here?" You moved the bear out the way had a tint of blush on your face.

_'Well look who it is.'_

"Hey! I'm here with my little cousins." Shoichi looked down at both of the little boys and so did you. "I almost didn't recognize you with that big bear in your hand. You've always been short I guess." Shoichi started to laugh.

"I am not short! My growing process has just decided to take a break!"

"Hahaha! So, what are you doing here? Normally I would be at home studying."

"I'm taking a break for today."

Well, are you alone? 'Cause if you are, maybe we could walk around for a bit."

"No she's not." Kuroo suddenly interrupted before you could even get a chance to speak.

Shoichi was smiling, until he saw Kuroo standing behind you. "Oh. Are you two on a date?" He asked with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"We are." He answered bluntly.

"-!" You looked back at him as if he was crazy. _'Is this guy retarded?! Why the hell would he say that! Well, this situation, it does look like we're on a date. I can't even deny anything.'_

"I see. Well, have fun. I'll see at school on Monday, (f/n). Tell your mom and dad I said 'Hello'."

"Yeah. See you later." You waved him goodbye with a smile. _'...'_

_'...'_ "Are you done eating?" Kuroo asked you.

"Oh, right, you have to eat, sorry." You took back your bear so he could eat.

When Kuroo and you finished eating, you and him continued walking around, going from booth to booth, playing games and having a good time. But something wasn't right. Something felt off well at least to Kuroo. Everywhere you two went, you felt like there was a mystery third looming near. So finally to end the day, you decided to go one of the popular events that they had going on. Mixing in with crowd, Kuroo decided to shake off the third person, but still keeping eye on who it could be. Suddenly, he saw Shoichi looking suspicious as ever. He was definitely watching them.

_'Well, well, look who couldn't keep away. He makes it so damn obvious.'_ As Kuroo turned to look back at the stage full of dancers, he felt a sudden droplet hit his cheek. "?"

You must have felt it as well because you were looking up at the sky. In sky, dark clouds were starting to set, and they looked heavy.

_'I didn't hear about any rain for today!'_ The rain drops started to come down faster in each second, until it started to pour. "No wa-!" Just when you were about to start freaking out, Kuroo acted and shielded you with his jacket. "!" Even though you had gotten wet, Kuroo protected you from the rest of the rain.

"Come on!" Kuroo took your hand and ran towards the exist of the festival. 'We should be able to loose him with all these people running around.'

"W-where are we going?"

"My house."

"Your house?! No way in hell am I going to your house!"

"You don't really have a choice, unless you want to get drenched in this rain. Your house is too far from here and mine is nearby."

"...Fine." You and Kuroo ran all the way until you reached his house. When you finally got there, your mouth failed to stay closed. _'W-what is this? Is he fucking rich?! No way this can't be his house.'_ Right before your eyes was a large house that could almost pass off as a, mini estate. You watched as Kuroo took keys out his pocket and insert it into the door. _'This can't be real.__'Work' my ass!'_

Kuroo pulled you into his large home and lead you up the stairs. He opened the door to one of the rooms and got inside with you. _'No wonder the bastard called my room small, his room his huge!'_ You were starting to get pissed. How come his room, no, his house was like this. Why did _he_ live a house like this and not you? "You bastard, you're rich?!'

"Not exactly."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Doesn't matter. You have to get out of those clothes before you catch a co-"

"*Achoo!*" Kuroo got interrupted by you sneeze. When he studied your face, he saw your cheeks were turning a bit red. "Crap, I don't feel so nice."

Kuroo stepped closer to you and raised his hand to touch your forehead. "Your really burning up, but we weren't even the rain that long. Well that's great. Sorry, you're sick because of me."

_'He's actually apologizing over something like this...'_ "It's not your fault believe it or not. Every time I get caught up in the rain for even a little while, I start to get sick."

"You need to get out of those clothes though. Ms. Nishikawa, can you please get my friend some fry clothes?" Kuroo opened the door and starting yelling out into the hallway.

"Oh, Kuroo-kun, you're back. Sure thing." The woman happily replied. In the next minute, she came to his room and handed over some clothes.

"Thank you." He smiled and shut the door behind her. "Here change into these."

"Are you insane? I'm not changing in front of you!"

"What are you thinking (f/n)? Who said you had to change in front of me, there's a bathroom over there." Kuroo pointed over to the bathroom door with his thumb.

"!"

"Did you want me to watch? I don't mind." He smirked.

"As if you perv!" You dropped the bear and snatched the clothes out his hand, heading over to the bathroom.

_'She's in my room...'_

Once you finished getting dressed, you walked out the bathroom feeling worse than you had a minute ago. You were wobbly and couldn't keep balance. You would have fallen if Kuroo hadn't caught you in time too. When he scooped you up in his arms, you blushed when he look down at you. You're chest was showing out from the button shirt you had on. Kuroo shouldn't have been blushing from seeing breasts, but because it was you, he couldn't help himself.

"Damn, I even can't think straight properly. You better not try anything you pervert."

"Don't know if I could make your wishes come true." Kuroo placed your weak body on his bed, and covered you with the covers.

"Damned scumbag."

"So, did you have fun today? Was I able to make you forget about your stupid studying?"

"Pfft."

"!" Kuroo was token aback by the little chuckle that escaped your lips. That was the very first time that you laughed with him.

"Yeah, I actually did. Thank you for today, it was actually fun." You smiled at him while looking him in the eye. "Oh, here." You pulled Kuroo down for a kiss. "Think nothing of it. I only did that because of the contest."

"!" Another surprise from you. Kuroo's heart took flight. First you laugh, now you kiss him? He thought he would have had to force that kiss out of you, but you gave it to him willingly. His heart was really about to burst. _'Seriously? No wonder guys fall for you. If you keep acting like that, I might just attack you.'_

"Goodnight." You said before passing out to sleep.

_'...She asleep already?'_ "...(f/n), I love you." He confessed looking down at you and caressing your cheek. With blush appearing on your face, Kuroo thought you had heard him so he backed up.

When you opened your mouth, you make out the words, "I love you too,"

When Kuroo heard that, his eyes opened wide. _'Are you...serious?'_ He opened his mouth to wake you up but...

"Shoichi."

"-!" _'What the hell?'_ Kuroo felt his heart sink, deep. '_...Well Isn't that a surprise. Wasn't expecting that at all.'_


	5. Chapter 5

When Kuroo heard you say Shoichi's name instead of his, he felt his heart sink tremendously. _'You can't be serious (f/n). Heh, I guess it's my fault for getting my hopes up too high.'_ Kuroo ran his fingers through your hair before retracting them back to himself. _'But damn, this hurts worse than I thought it would. Rejection hurts like a bitch.'_ Kuroo grit his teeth an turned to the door to walk out of it. _'Tch, this doesn't even make sense to me anymore.'_ He closed the door behind him and kept walking to who knows where.

Finally, morning came. Still in Kuroo's bed you stirred a bit before realizing you were conscious to the world. "Hm? Where am I?" You had slowly opened your eyes and looked around the room. "Oh, I'm in his room...-!" Finally the realization hit you and you threw the covers off of you. _'He...he didn't touch me. Not even a hickey or anything.'_ You sighed in relief. When you looked around the room some more, you found no sign of him. "His room really is big." Just then, you started to smell a nice aroma in the air. "Oh, that smells good." You stood up and started to head towards the door, but before reaching there you happened to notice the big white bear that Kuroo got you at the shooting booth. It was sitting quietly on the desk, dry instead of drenched from last night. You made a detour and walked over to it. You reached out towards it to feel its soft fur, and felt the warmth of it. "I guess he's not so bad after all.' A gentle smile comes to your lips, and you continue onward to follow the smell the aroused your smelling senses.

You let your nose navigate you though the house. Down the hallway and stairs and straight into the kitchen. The smell had definitely gotten stronger, and you saw someone standing up at the stove. "Wow, I didn't know you could cook."

"Oh, you're up." Kuroo didn't even turn to face you, he just kept cooking.

"Ah, thank you for letting me use your bed, and giving me dry clothes to wear. I appreciate it."

"It's not problem."

"..." You didn't know what to say after that, so it stayed quiet. It felt really awkward even thought it wasn't supposed to. Kuroo was normally the one who would start up the conversations and keep them going, but, he didn't even attempt to talk. Something felt a bit off, but you decided to brush it off, deciding to think that he was just having a bad morning.

"Are you going to sit down, or just stand there all day?" He glanced back at you from the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to sit." You walked over to the table and sat down. At that time, Kuroo finished making breakfast and sat the delicious looking dishes in front of you. "Wow, this really looks good." You were truly amazed, but Kuroo didn't even say anything. It was like he was saying he didn't care.

"Thanks for the food." You both said before digging into the delicious meal before you. Oddly, the whole time you and Kuroo didn't even utter one word to each other. No flirty words from him or anything. He must have been really under the weather, but you still decided to shake it off.

When you guys finished eating, Kuroo collected the dishes and put them in the sink so they could wash. "Oh, I can do that. You did make breakfast and shelter me for the night. It's the least I can do."

"Don't worry about it. Just get your clothes and go. You're family must be worried."

"Ah...right." You raised a brow and then turned to walk back up upstairs. When you put on your now dry clothes, you walked back out of his room. On your way down, you saw Kuroo coming up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kuroo." You looked back at him to see him looked so any sign of response, but nothing.

Kuroo clutched his fists, but you didn't notice. "Yeah." Was all he said, and kept on walking to his room while you kept on your way as well. Kuroo now in his room, walks over to his bed, and takes a seat. He finds that his bed was made up and his pillow neatly placed. He glanced over to his desk, and found the white bear he got you, still sitting there. He gave it a long stare before getting up to get a closer look at it. Before he knew it, Kuroo's nose was close to the fair, sniffing it. _'I washed it, but it still has her sent on it.'_ Kuroo moved away from it placed his hand on face. _'God, is this karma?'_

The very next day, you went to school but didn't see Kuroo. You thought you would hear him ringing down your doorbell, or at least trying to get you to walk to school with you this morning, but nothing. He was certainly acting strange and you needed to find out why.

"Tsunohara-kun, have you seen Kuroo?"

"Oh~ (f/n)-chan! Yeah, I did. I saw him at the library earlier. He didn't look to well though."

"I see. Thank you for telling me." _'Why the hell was he in the library if he doesn't like it in there?'_ While thinking about it, you started to pick up your pace, jogging all the way to the library. When you arrived you indeed found him there, sitting, reading a book. You entered the library, and made him look up at you. "Why are in here? I though you didn't like being in here because it was boring."

"Decided to change my pace for a once." As he said that, Kuroo stood up and started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"You don't need to know."

"!" _'...Why is he being so rude?'_ "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." And without another word, Kuroo walked out the door, leaving you dumbfounded by his new attitude.

As the day went on, Kuroo continued to act the same towards you, and you still had yet to find the reason why. You were getting tired of trying to pry what was going on with out. It seemed as if his attitude was getting worse and worse, and as his worsened, yours did as well.

"Kuroo, all the classes are coming up with ideas for the Culture festival. Are you coming, the meeting is going to be held in our classroom."

"I'll come when I feel like it." Kuroo started walking away from you.

That was it! You couldn't take it anymore, enough was enough."Hold on! What's with you? Why are you acting like this? Did I do something to you?" You couldn't believe it, it was actually irking your nerves that you he wasn't paying attention to you! "Ever since yesterday, you've been acting weird! Have I done something to piss you off, if so then tell me instead of giving me the cold shoulder!"

*Bam!*

"!"

In one sudden and swift motion, Kuroo backed you up against the wall and slammed his fist down, hard on it, making a loud echo. "You don't understand anything!"

Kuroo's loud and booming voice startled you straight. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Answer me this, do you love him?"

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"That guy, the stupid council president, Shoichi."

"Excuse me?!" Don't me stupid! I have no feelings for the president whatsoever. We're just childhood friends is all." _'Is he a damn psychic?'_ "Why are asking me a question like that anyway?"

"..." Kuroo had nothing to say at this point. _'That's not what you were saying the other night. You called his name out of nowhere.'  
><em>  
>"Wh-what?" You turned away from Kuroo because he was scaring you. His eyes were glaring down hard at you. You couldn't read his actions at all. What was he going to do, then you got the answer to your question. Kuroo leaned down and started to roughly kiss you. "Mm!"<br>He shifted both of his hands to wrists and pinned you down on the wall. The kiss was getting longer, and you were staring to turn red from lack of air, but then he released your lips. "W-what is with you?!"

"You little liar." He mumbled before walking away. "Come to the library after school. I have something important I need to tell you." Were his last words before disappearing from your sight.

Finally, it was after school and you were skeptical about going to see Kuroo at the library, but you had to find out what was going on with him, so you started making your way down to the library. Upon walking inside, you found Kuroo leaning up against one of the book shelves. He didn't look so good, but that was nothing new.

"So, why am in here? What's so important that you had to tell me alone?"

"Before I get to that," Kuroo leaned off the shelf and starting waling towards you, his hand in his pockets. " Let me ask you this, one more time, Do you love him?"

"Again with this?!" You blush. "I have no feelings for him at all!"

"Is that so." Kuroo still held a sad expression to his face. He then slipped out his phone from his pocket and went to its gallery. "Watch closely." He said while turning the screen towards you. He went to the picture that he took of you, went to delete and deleted it.

"Eh?" 'Why did he-?' Oh, but he wasn't done yet. Kuroo went inside his pocket took out the contract and ripped it right down the middle in front of you. "What are you doing?"

"You don't have to do this thing anymore, being my girlfriend I mean. I'm letting you go." Kuroo sighed.

"Are you serious? You're not pulling my leg are you?"

"No, I'm not."

When Kuroo confirmed that is was no game, it brung tears to your eyes. "Thank you!" You jumped on him, wrapping your arms around him. "But why, all of a sudden?"

"...You don't need to know. It doesn't even matter anymore."

"I see, well whatever it might have been, I'm grateful to you now. I really appreciate what you just did." A soft smile comes to your lips, making him blush.

"Just go."

"I'll see you tomorrow." You waved him goodbye while walking out of the library feeling really good, yet strangely a bit weird about what just happened.

Still by himself, Kuroo crouched down and gave himself a face palm, only to slid it back down. 'Thought I was supposed to feel relieved, but, it just hurts even more.' As Kuroo had got up to leave the library, Shoichi walked in. Kuroo could feel a bit of anger and envy build up inside as he saw him walk in. "Is there something you need, student council?"

"Hello, Kuroo-kun. I see you that you were talking to (f/n)-kun just now."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, what did you talk about with her, she seemed really happy about whatever it was."

Kuroo arched his brow. _'What the hell did he just say?'_

"Speaking of (f/n), Kuroo-kun, where did you take (f/n)-kun after it started raining the other day at the festival?"

"...Why is that any of your business? (f/n) is _'Was'_ my girlfriend, not yours."

"I know that but..."

"I could be wrong but, do you just happen to like (f/n)?"

"! N-no! I don't like her..." Shoichi looked away while blushing and covering his mouth. "Sh-she's my friend. My childhood friend.

"It's written all over your face, and actions."

"?"

"I know you were following us around after we left you behind."

"!"

"You're not fooling anyone, president. But, I'm going to need you to stay away from (f/n)."

"Kuroo-kun, I know I asked you to keep (f/n)-kun happy and to always be with her, but I'm going to have to ask you to stop. Keep your hands off of (f/n)." You could hear in his voice, Shoichi was dead serious about what he just said.

_'Look who just grew a new set of balls.'_ "Or what? What can goody two-shoes like you possibly do to me?" Kuroo stepped up to Shoichi.

"I'll just have to make sure that you'll have a very uncomfortable time here at school. Then I'll make sure that you never go near (f/n) ever again." Shoichi narrowed his eyebrows and glared real hard at Kuroo.

"Is that all? Well, isn't this just the tantrum of a jealous guy who never even got to kiss the girl he loved." Kuroo smirked. "I wonder what you would do to me if you found out what I've done to (f/n). The only thing I haven't managed to do was fuck her brains out."

"You bastard! What did you do to her!?"

"Just a little blackmail, nothing too dangerous. She can get really pissed when you push the wrong buttons, y'know."

"You blackmailed her?!"

Kuroo laughed. "When I told her she was getting blackmailed, she was in shock, then she got angry and held a grudge and strong hatred against me."

"I knew it. Someone like you could never make (f/n)-kun fall in love. And here I was thinking that you were her type. And it must have been you that made her cry that day too."

_'She told him about that?'_ "The look on her face when she's smiling or when she's laughing, makes her look like an angel. She looks like a goddess when she's pissed though. Her lips her so soft too and ass.

"Don't tell me you're in love with her? You don't have the right to love her!"

"Who wouldn't be? She's the most beautiful girl in our entire school."

"You asshole, stop talking about her like that! How could you do that to her?!"

"What? Are you jealous because I've gotten closer to her than you? Does it bother you that I almost had sex with her, kiss her, and hold her?"

"You only did that by force!"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"You bastard. You better be prepared for what's going to happen to you in the near future. You can count on me to make sure that for the rest of your school life here will be hell." And on that note, Shoichi turns to leave.  
><em><br>'He's such a little pussy. Is that really all he's gonna do? I would have done worse.'_


	6. Chapter 6

It was just another normal school day. Or, that's how it was supposed to be. Starting from today, everything would be a bit different from normal, practically everything would be how it was before the blackmailing had ever happened.

"Kuroo, good morning."

_'Is it me, or does she look extra beautiful today?'_ Kuroo turned his head to the right and found you smiling up at him. Natural rosy cheeks, beaming smile, glistening eyes, it was as if the bright morning sun gave you that extra glisten this morning. Well, whatever it was, it was making Kuroo blush. _'She must be really happy about yesterday.'_ "Mornin'." Kuroo mumbled a bit. Then he watched as you walked past him completely, to meet up with Shoichi. _'Bastard.'_ Kuroo glared at Shoichi from behind as he watched a big grin form on his lips.

"Good morning President." You smiled at him without a care in the world.

"Morning (f/n)-kun. You look beautiful this morning." He poked your cheek, noticing your rosy cheeks.

At the realization of his words, you blush furiously to his compliment. "Why, thank you." You couldn't take the sweet grin he was giving you, so you turned away from him.

"I only say the truth."

"U-Um, me and my siblings are making cupcakes after school, do you wanna come over to my house and help?" The small strands of hair was moved away from you face and behind your ear.

"Really?! I'd love to! We haven't had any hang out time in a long time, so I'll definitely go."

_'Great, she's so damn happy she's having him over for cupcakes.' _Kuroo rolled his eyes and continued walking past the both of you.

Later on in the day, around lunch time, Kuroo was walking down the hallway, and noticed that the door to the student council door was cracked open. Faintly, he could hear multiple voices coming from inside and he could hear Shoichi as the main voice. A bit curious, he decided to walk up to the door and listen in on their conversation. Finally, he could hear and now see what and who they were talking about. Not surprisingly, Kuroo heard his name pop up.

"I want you all to do me a favor. I want you all to harass Kuroo Tetsurou." Shoichi leaned forward in his chair and clasped his fingers together to let his head sit on them, as his elbows propped him up. There was a stern look on his face.

"What? Why?" One of the students asked.

"I'll get straight to the point. I don't like Kuroo-kun. I won't force you all to do this, but if you do, I promise that you all won't have to worry about the rules from the student council. You'll be free of being written up, and anything that comes to mind. I'll even pay you if that's what you want."

"Wow, that sounds like a good deal." Another boy spoke up while looking at the others with a smile on face.

"It does. But, I actually don't like Kuroo-kun either. He has all the girls to himself even though he's going out the beautiful (f/n)-chan."

"Yeah, I hate that guy too!" Another protested.

"..." Shoichi stayed silent.

"Shoichi-san, you've got yourself a deal. But, the money or anything won't be needed. We'll do this for free if that's the case.

"Thank you all. I won't forget your cooperation on this." A smile came to Shoichi's lips. "Ah, and please don't let anyone know about what's going on here. What was said today must be kept between us. Alright. I'll see everyone later."

_'Yes, that's right. I want you all to break him. Make that son of a bitch repent.'_

"Scheming little bastards." Kuroo turned to walk away from the door while putting his hands in his pockets, as if nothing would phase him now, or in the future.

It was now after school, and Kuroo was walking past the baseball field. He had stopped and watched as the practiced for future games._'They're most likely practicing for the nationals.'_ He didn't think much about it and kept on walking.

"Hey! Watch out!"

"Wha-!" Before Kuroo got a good time to react, he got pelted with a baseball, right to his head. "Shit!" Kuroo held his hand up to his head and winced in pain.

"H-hey, you okay Kuroo-kun?" One of the players ran over to Kuroo, making sure he was okay.

"Tch! I'm bleeding." Kuroo removed his hand to observe his condition, then he looked at the player. _'Hey, wasn't he one of the guys in the room with Shoichi earlier?'_

"Crap, you're bleeding! I'll take you to the nu-"

"It's fine, I'll go there by myself." Kuroo turned around and started walking back towards the school. Little did Kuroo know, the player was smirking as he turned back to go back on the field. "Jeez." Kuroo walked down the hallway and found himself at the nurses office, getting gauze to place over the bleeding area. When he was done, he went found himself walking down the stairs again and on his way home.

"President, are you ready? How long does it take you to file away some papers? Jeez, you're not the prime minister."

"S-sorry." He rubbed the back of his head with an awkward smile. "Let's go."

"Right." You sighed and started walking ahead, letting him run to catch up to your pace. "My parents aren't home, so it'll just be us four." You blushed in saying.

"Sure! No problem." Shoichi found himself very happy with your presence, and being able to go over to your house again. All the way there, you and Shoichi talked about stuff that you haven't even gotten to talk to each other about, but he couldn't bring up you and kuroo, it would just make everything awkward.

"I'm home."

"Nee-chan~!" Kanon and Kei ran up to you, giving you a hug, almost pushing you down in the process. "Welcome back~!" They rang.

"I'm back."

"Nee-chan, who's that?" Kanon pointed out. "Oniichan who are you?"

"Nice to meet you, my name his Shoichi Yamaguchi. I'm a long time friend of your Nee-chan here."

"*Gasp* Really? Nice to meet you. My name is Kanon, and this is my brother Kei." Kei just found himself starring at Shoichi, only to finally 'tsk' at him.

"Hey, Kei, don't be rude." You bent down and plucked him in the forehead. "Jeez, what did I tell you about that." Kei rubbed his forehead and ran to the kitchen.

"It's alright (/n)-kun. I understand his feelings. He just loved and cares for you a lot, that's all."

Are you going to be making cupcakes with us?" Kanon asked with the excitement heard in her voice.

"I am. I look forward to it as well." Shoichi crouched down and smiled at Kanon, letting her return the gesture.

"Come on, I'll show you to our kitchen!" She took his hand in her small ones and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"Hey, did you both wash your hands?!"

"Yes!" She answered back.

"*Sigh* I'm glad they like him, sort of." You chuckled. "Alright, after I get changed, we'll start! Shoichi, keep them company will you?" You called out to him, and responded with a 'Yeah'. After you changed into your pajamas, you came back down stairs and took out all the ingredients that you needed. Eggs, milk, mix, etc. "Do you guys, wanna try stirring?" You asked Kei and Kanon. They both nodded and grabbed the mixer together. Shoichi placed his hands over there's to help them out before they could get a chance to drop and break it.

"Don't touch me." Kei complained.

"But what if you drop it?"

"We're not going to drop it. Get off." Kei smacked his hand away and made Shoichi step back. "See, we can do this by oursel-!" Talking big, Kei started to prove Shoichi wrong, until the mixer got out of control and started to fall from their tiny hands.

"Whoa!" Shoichi moved them away and caught the mixer just in the nick of time. "That was close."

"Hey, are you guys okay?" You ran to their side.

"Y-yeah. Thank you." Kei looked up at him and thanked him.

"No problem, just be careful next time." Shoichi ruffled his hair and grinned. "Come on." He grabbed them both and placed them on the chair giving them another chance. This time, they were able to stir the batter well and got to place them in the cupcake paper cups. Afterwards, they got to pop them in the mold and into the oven. Finally came the fun part, icing the cupcakes.

"Here, you two get to do two each afterwards, it's bed time." They both nodded when you gave them spatulas and started to get to work. You and shoichi got to work on the rest and had fun doing it. You even had an icing fight during the process. "Man, you guys are all dirty now. *Sigh* Alright, bath time." Kei and Kanon understood and went upstairs to go take their bath.

"Today was fun wasn't it?" Shoichi grinned widely. "I think they like me."

"Yeah, but not so much Kei." _'I'm so glad I invited him over today.'_

"Oh, you have a bit of icing on your cheek (f/n)-kun."

"Ah, I do?" You moved your hand to wipe it off, but Shoichi grabbed your wrist and surprised you, making you blush. "W-what is it?"

"Let me do it." Shoichi moved in and stuck out his tongue. He could feel you shiver as his wet tongue licked up your cheek. "It's sweet."

"W-what were you thinking!" Your face was totally red. "Jeez, we're not kids anymore president. You just can't do things so casually."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Hey, your face you have another spot of icing."

"I-I do? Where?" You tried to identify your spot, but Shoichi grabbed you cheeks and moved in towards your lips. It took you a good while to process what was happening before your whole skin started to turn rosy. _'H-h-h-he's kissing me!'_ You couldn't believe it, Shoichi, your first 'love' was kissing you. Happy? Excited? Shy? The feeling that were going through you couldn't even be described.

"S-s-sorry." He let go of your cheeks and moved his hands to behind him. "M-my body just sort of acted on it's own! I-it's just that, your lips, they looked so, so pink and glossy." _'I-I kissed her! She must be angry now.'_

"...fine."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said it's fine. I didn't hate it. Your kiss." You looked up at him with innocent eyes that made him blush and looked away from you.

"T-then, c-can I do it again?" Shoichis' eyes were going back and forth between you and the window.

"I don't mind."

"T-then, here I go." Shoichi moved his hands back to where they were and stepped a bit closer. _'S-she's letting me kiss her, again. Don't mess up Shoichi.'_ And just like that, the both of you were kissing again. This time your eyes were closed and your hands were inching up his back to hold on. As the seconds passed, you felt your air limit decreasing so you pushed him away. "W-was that bad?!"

"N-no! Um, can we...do it again?"

"!" _'She wants to do it again!'_ "Um, but what about Kuroo-kun?"

"-! We...we broke up, so it's fine." You covered your mouth still blushing from the kiss. You were about to speak again when Shoichi covered you lips again with his own again. This time the kiss went up a level. He licked the bottom of your lips, asking for entrance to inside your mouth. Once you opened up an bit he pushed his way through, dominating the whole kiss and 'wrestling' with your tongue. Your back had hit the counter, and that's when you knew this kiss was leading somewhere hot. _'G-God, this feelings so amazing. It's making me hot.'_ You wrapped your arms around his neck, telling him to keep going."

"Let's go to your room." He pulled back and looked at you with serious eyes. "If that's alright with you." You confirmed this with a silent nod, and that's when he grabbed your arm and pulled you up stairs into your room. As the door to your room shut, he kept kissing you. Acting like a wild beast. Suddenly, you tripped over your bed and fell back onto it. Shoichi ran his hands up your shirt, making you jolt. "I-is it okay with you, if we got a bit further?" You nodded and made him blush even more. He took his hand from your shirt and raised your shirt over your chest. Surprisingly, you had no bra on. "Y-You don't have a bra on?" _'I-I just thought she had on a thin bra.'_

"N-no I don't like wearing them to bed. I think it's too stuffy. Is that weird?" You asked, you eyes and voice effecting him in every way.

"N-no, it's not."

Shoichi moved his hand inside your shorts and panty. "Aah~!" At that slight moan, Shoichi got a full hard on. You even surprised yourself with the sudden noise you made. "S-sorry, It's just that, you're hands were a little cold." _'It felt really good just now, his cold hands.'_

"N-no, don't be. Sh-should I go warm them up?"

"No, don't go. Stay." You pulled him down for another kiss, and Shoichi continued moving his finger in and out of you. You started to gasp for oxygen and your body started to move up and down. You hips were riding on his fingers as your torso made lustful movements. Perspiration started to build on your forehead, while your lower half started to feel like jelly. It was when he entered a second finger that you grabbed hold of the sheets and started to bit your lip, gasping and moaning for him to keep going. all different types of sounds were coming from your mouth, sounds you didn't know how to control. It just came naturally. You could feel that your chest was tightening up and that there was a new and vibrant feeling arising in the pit of your stomach. You could feel it, it was coming the one thing that could set you free from your lustful intentions, or bring you deeper. "A-A-Aaahhh~!" The erotic moan that escaped your mouth when you came, sounded wet and lustful. It was like a mating call to Shoichi, telling him to come. This was definitely a new feeling you knew you were going to enjoy.

"H-how was it?" He asked slipping his sopping wet finger out of your cave. You shivered when he came out.

"That felt, amazing." You eyes were in a complete daze. It was amazing that you were able to think of an response just now.

"We can go further if you want to." Shoichi loomed over you and intertwined your fingers with his. "I'm already hard as it is." He started kissing down you neck, making you jolt once again.

"W-wait." You mumbled, but he couldn't hear you obviously. Shoichi kept on kissing you and started to massage your breasts. "Sh-Shoichi!" You called out. Finally he halted in his movements.

"Yeah?"

"Please, n-not now. I-I don't think I can go that far now. Please." You started to shake with tears rolling down your cheeks. His eyes widened at the actual hearing of his name, then he realized what he was doing.

"I'm so sorry! M-my feelings for you got ahead of me and I couldn't stop myself." He grabbed you up in his arms for a tight hug.

"It's fine. I forgive you." You pull away to kiss him again, sweetly this time. "My parents are home now." You realize as you hear the door open and close. "I'll walk you down stairs."

"Y-yeah, but what about this?" He stood up and pointed to the big bulge in his pants.

"O-oh! S-sorry. You can use my bathroom!" You flush and point to your personal bathroom. "T-tissues are in the bathroom too." Shoichi goes to bathroom in embarrassment and finishes his business in 5 minutes. Afterwards, you walk him downstairs and let him see your parents before saying goodbye. When you close the door, you run back upstairs and plop down on your bed, grabbing a pillow to hug. _'No fucking way. W-we went so far. And those kisses.'_ Your cheeks were stained red, and it looked like it was going to stay that way for a while.

_'Wow. I didn't expect that to happen. Maybe she'll give me a chance this time.'_ Shoichi had his hand over his mouth, blushing like crazy._'But I doubt Kuroo had ever gotten that far with her.'_


	7. Chapter 7

About 3 days later, everything was back to normal, sort of. Kuroo was still getting harassed, but he was dealing with it well. He knew that Shoichi wanted to see him break down and give up. He wanted to see Kuroo loose the fight and give in, but he was not going to give him the sweet satisfaction of seeing him crumble.

Some of the girls would notice that Kuroo would get new bruises and cuts every day, but it was nothing he could really do. If he tried to fight back, he knew that Shoichi would say that he started the fight, and would get him suspended, that's what happened the last time he tried that. Even though being suspended was no big deal to him, he still didn't want it.

"Yo, Kuroo." A boy that Kuroo didn't know came up to him with his hand raised, gesturing a hello.

"..." Kuroo said nothing. When he got closer, the boy lowered his hand and balled it up into a fist. Before Kuroo knew it, he was coughing up spit and clutching his stomach from the hard impact of the punch. "Son of a bitch." He crouched down and coughed some more.

"What's wrong, Kuroo?" The boy smiled. "What are you doing on the floor, get up." He extended out his arm to help Kuroo.

"I'm going to kick your ass." He glared at him.

"Heh, I'd like to see you try. Or would you like to get kicked out of school for good. And you know staying here the only way you get to see (f/n)-chan." The boy smiled cunningly at Kuroo. He watched as Kuroo grit his teeth at him in pure anger, but it was obvious it had no effect on him whatsoever.

_'Did that fucking bastard tell them?!'_ Kuroo glared at the boy, even when standing back up. _'I'm going to kill this guy.'_

"Kuroo, you alright there buddy!" Kuroo just kept walking away from him, clutching is stomach in pain. The impact was starting to affect him badly.

Kuroo managed to make his way down the hallway to the student council room, where Shoichi would be found. "You fucking bastard!" He busted open the door and immediately started to yell and shout.

"Ah, Kuroo-kun, what brings you down here." Shoichi sitting in chair, had his head propped up using his elbow, giving Kuroo an innocent smile. "Is there something you need?"

"You fucker, you told them!"

"Told who what? About your fake relationship with (f/n)-kun? Or the fact that you fell in love with her after making her suffer?"

"Bastard." Kuroo spat out at Shoichi.

"How are you feeling right now Kuroo-kun? Angry? Sad? Depressed? Stressed? If you're feeling that, then that means that I'm completing my goals of making you suffer." Shoichi smiled.

"Shut your face. I'm perfectly fine."

"Really? Doesn't seem that way to me."

*Knock Knock*

"Come in." Shoichi looked past Kuroo and towards the door. "(f/n)-kun." As the door opened, you stepped through shyly. "What's the matter?"

"Ah, Shoi-*Ahem* President, um, I need to speak with you." You had a tint of blush on your face when shyly approaching him.

_'?'_ Raising one brow in question, Kuroo pondered on your slip up of calling out to Shoichi normally. _'Did she just say his name? She never calls him by his name.'_ Kuroo looked down at you and your blushing cheeks. _'What's going on?'_ "(f/n)..." Kuroo mumbled out your name, but it was enough to get your attention.

"Kuroo? What are you doing here?" _'Ah, his face.'_ "What happened to you? You have bandages and Band-Aids everywhere." You reached out to touch his face but he swatted it away. "What's with you? I try and show some concern and you push my hand aside? Forget it." You turn your back to him. "Shoichi, when you're finished here call me." As you head for the door, the last thing Kuroo sees is the hurt expression on your face as you leave and shut the door behind you quietly.

_'I fucked up.'_ Kuroo face palmed himself and sighed. "What did you do to her?" He pulled himself together and directed his stress back to Shoichi.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"She called your name. (f/n) never calls you by your name."

"Hm~ Maybe it has something to do with what happened a few days ago." Kuroo playfully pondered with his finger on his chin.

"A few days ago?" Kuroo was 'not' liking where this conversation was heading. "What the fuck did you do to her?" His heart was about to burst from anger and anguish.

"I kissed and fingered (f/n)-kun." Shoichi 'remembered' what had happened on that hot evening and let a smug look take over his expression.

"You what?!" Kuroo exploded and was about to start punching the shit out of Shoichi. "You're lying!" He grit his teeth hard.

"Then how else do you explain her almost saying my name. She was calling out my name as I finger fucked her on her bed. And her breasts felt so soft and bouncy when I cupped them in my hand. I was so close to making her mine, but she got scared and I had to stop."

"You fuck-"

"Lower your voice." Shoichi frowned. "Don't get angry at me because (f/n)-kun chose to go further with me than you. Hopefully, we'll be able to become something if she wants. But, if you're envious of me, then I'll definitely accept that." Shoichi turned his frown into a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up! Who the hell would be envious of someone like you!" Kuroo walked over to Shoichi and yanked him up by his tie.

"Anyone really." He replied bluntly. "Any dirty minded guy would be glad to have (f/n)-kun in their arms, especially you Kuroo-kun."

"Cut the crap!"

"Don't worry, I understand your frustration." Shoichi's eyes closed as if he was concerned for Kuroo. "Or do I?" He opened them back up to give a look of 'I don't give a shit' or 'I could care less'. "You're dismissed now Kuroo-kun. I must speak to (f/n)-kun about a something. (f/n)-kun, you can come in now!" He yelled out to her.

The door opened and you found an angered Kuroo turning to leave. As you looked at him, you saw that he had the same type of expression you wore earlier. All of a sudden, you felt a pang hit your heart like a gong. Why did you feel so guilty? You didn't even do anything, yet you felt like you caused that expression. Your head whipped back around to only find the door closing with no sign of Kuroo anymore.

"(f/n)-kun, is there something you need?" You looked at Shoichi and found your heart not racing like it used to. You could barely feel the pounding of love knocking on your heart when you saw him. It was almost as if your feelings for Shoichi were going numb. But when you thought of Kuroo, nothing much had changed. There was no feeling of resentment or anything new. What the hell was going on?

"Oh." You finally came back to your senses. "The principle would like you to make a speech tomorrow. Here are the papers." You handed over the paper to him.

"Is that all you came for?"

"Yes." You turned to leave but heard a rattling sound and felt your arm being grabbed. "President?" You turned back and found him standing with his chair pushed back, looking at you with no particular expression. Your eyes widened. _'Am I imagining it or has he lost the sweet warmth in his eyes.'_

"Stay, (f/n)-kun." He let go of your arm so you could face him fully. "Come into my arms." Shoichi stretched his arms to you for you to come, but you just stood still.

"I-I'm sorry, I need to go." You turned back to the door and walked out as quickly as you could. The door shut behind you and you slid down the door. _'Am I going crazy?'_ Running your fingers through your hair, you hung your head and sighed.

Later on that day you found Kuroo walking down the hallway. It had looked as if he was just wondering the hallway with no destination in particular.

"Kuroo!" You ran up to him. He turned to you with eyes of numbness and you halted your actions to looked at him with your eyes of disbelief. "Kuroo, what's wrong with you?" Kuroo eyes looked like he had been torn from piece to piece. As if no feeling were left to express. This wasn't that you knew. _'What's wrong with you? Just a minute ago you were mean to me, now you look like you're about to cry.'_ "Kuroo?" You walked the rest of the way to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Are you alright? You look liked you've lost everything." Kuroo raised his hand his hand up to yours and you thought he was going to push you away again but he just placed his warm big hands over yours. _'Why do I feel like this? So guilty. When I think about what I did with Shoichi the other day, it makes my heart race. But when I think about him, I get this guilty feeling deep inside. Like it was a mistake that I did that with him.'_

"(f/n)," He spoke up. "I love you." He slipped his finger through yours and moved his head over to kiss your palm softly.

"!" Your heart stopped. _'What?'_ You had no idea how to feel at this moment. _'You like me? Since when?!'_ That guilt feeling, just got even deeper. "When did you-B-but..." Practically confused you pull your hand away and pivot your right foot back. _'Even out of all those times that you bullied me and pissed me off...'_ With your scrambled emotions, you run past Kuroo, leaving him there not knowing how to respond to his confession. Out of all the boys you turned down right away, why couldn't you just say you didn't feel the same way to him?

Meanwhile, Kuroo backed up to the wall and crouched down to consider his emotions, words and thoughts.

As if like a routine for the past few weeks Kuroo kept getting harassed as usual. Getting sent to the hospital because of a broken rib, almost breaking his neck, and almost losing his sense of sight from an 'accidental' chemistry lab experiment. Kuroo was almost at his limit, and Shoichi was making sure that he had news of it too. With a triumphant smirk resting comfortably on his lips, Shoichi was able to watch Kuroo break down and keep you close to his side.

"Hey Kuroo." You saw Kuroo in the infirmary sitting down on the bed with the curtains reeled back. Walking over to him with striding steps, you stand over him quietly.

"Are you here to reject me? If so, do it quickly."

"I'm not here to reject you." Your arms were crossed behind your back but then you unfold them back up to the front. "I'm worried about you."

"For what?"

"You're becoming more bruised every time I see you! Are you getting into fights? Well stop it! I don't think I could bare it if someone I cared about died."

"...I'm not getting into fights."

"Then why do you look like this!"

"If I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Because you're in love with him and not me!"

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't even matter. He's getting what he wants anyhow."

"Who are you talking about?!"

"Your damn president. He's the one behind these injuries. He hired a couple of students to harass me and beat me up. Almost every week it's something new."

"No way. That's not true! Shoichi would never hurt other people!"

"It makes sense that you would believe him. He's putting on an act in front of you but you're so blinded by your damn crush that you can't even see that."

"What?!"

It was hurting Kuroo, a lot. The fact that you couldn't figure out that your beloved was the one doing this to him, and that you would never catch the same feelings that you have about Shoichi for him. These injuries were nothing compared to the injury of his heart. "He's doing this because I told him about us. About the contract, everything. Now he wants revenge."

"You told him!? Are you insane!"

"He started it, coming at me like he owned you."

"You're so immature!"

"I guess so." Kuroo didn't even have the energy to yell back or continue arguing. "If you don't have anything else to say, then you can leave. I know you want to go back to hi-" Kuroo was cut off by your hands to his cheek and your kiss. He had to process what you were doing for a quick second before wrapping an arm around your waist, pulling you deeper into the kiss. You moaned out as he slipped his tongue in your mouth. His other hand ran up to your cheek to caress it. Separating for air, he looks up at you. "What was that for?"

"I don't know." You retracted your hands. "I just needed to test something out. I'll see you later." You walked out the door before he could get a chance to say anything else. _'What did I kiss really kiss him for?'_ You touched your lips, trying to confirm your unusual action.

A few minutes later, you ran into Shoichi. "Shoichi." His eyes fell on you and a smile came to his lips.

"Hey! What are you doing all by yourself?"

"O-Oh, I was just walking around, thinking to myself."

"How about we get some ice tea from the vending machine?" His arm fell around your shoulder. "If there's anything wrong then tell me."

"There's no need for that since you always know what's up with me." You smiled.

"Hahaha! You're right! I guess it comes natural since I've been friends with you since young."

_'There's no way he would do something like that. Kuroo's just overreacting.'_ "Yeah." You walk away with him to the vending machine.

"Oh, how about we go eat after school today, I'll walk you home afterwards."

"I'm not complaining."

"Hey! Student council president!" One of the guys that Shoichi hired came running towards them, almost out of breath." He came up to you both and whispered in Shoichi's ear. But it was loud enough that you could hear as well. "Kuroo hit back at one of us."

"?"

"Don't tell me something like that when I'm with (f/n)-kun." He glared back while mumbling under his breathe.

"!" The expression on Shoichi's face surprised the hell out of you. _'I-I'm imagining this, right? His eyes has no hint of gentleness in them.'_You started to remember what Kuroo had told you, and became a bit wary."

"Tell me the details later." He casually stated.

"R-right." The student scurried off and Shoichi's face returned back to normal.

"Shall we go?"

"..." You followed Shoichi silently.

The next day Kuroo was confronted by Shoichi and told to come to the locker room after school. Once he got there, Kuroo was surrounded by a bunch of thug looking guys that wanted trouble.

"Hello Kuroo-kun. It was nice of you to come." Shoichi came out from behind the shadows with a smile on his face.

"What is this?" He looked around at the smirking thugs with their clenched fists.

"Just a bit of harmless fun."

"If this is your idea of 'harmless', then you're seriously twisted."

"Don't worry you'll be able to hit back. It wouldn't be fair if you couldn't right?"

"You must have had a lot of free time on your hands if you had time to plan this." The thugs took a step closer.

"I hope you put up a good fight. Though, I doubt you will with those injuries."

While this was happening, you were walking around the school looking for Shoichi. You had something to tell him, but he wasn't in the student council room. When walking past the the locker room you heard a few voices and thuds through the door.

"Shoichi?" You slid open the door and found Kuroo getting punched left and right by a bunch of guys. Coughing up blood when they punched him the stomach; Kicking him the face. It was enough to make you want to cry. "What the hell are you guys doing!?" You shouted out, making them stop. You ran up to them and pulled exhausted Kuroo away.

"(f/n). What are you doing here?" He asked weakly.

"Shut up and don't speak!" You started to cry. "Leave him alone you fuckers!" You screamed to the top of your voice at the thugs with anger in your heart and eyes. They were about to grab you up but got the signal not to touch you. "Kuroo!" Kuroo collapsed and fell along with him. He coughed up more blood and got your shirt bloody. All of this was just scaring the crap out of you.

"(f/n)-kun, what are you doing here?" Shoichi took two steps closer to you both.

Upon remembering that distinctive voice, you whip your head around and open up your eyes wide. "Sh-Shoichi? What are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Upon remembering that distinctive voice, you whip your head around and open up your eyes wide. "Sh-Shoichi? What are you doing here?" As you asked that question, you're heart began to shake with fear and anxiousness.

"This is no place for a sweet girl like you. You have to go. Now." Shoichi steps closer to you, frowning.

"Wait, did you-Did you set this up?" You asked, holding Kuroo closer to you and waiting for his answer. Shoichi had no response to this. His silence was making you nervous. "Answer me!" You managed to shout with your dry and shaky throat.

"*Sigh* I did." He looked away, not showing much guilt in his expression.

"!" At the exact moment, you felt like your whole world had fallen apart and your heart torn to utter pieces. Your body felt numb and you couldn't move. It was if time had stopped in an instant. _'Kuroo was right...'_ You bit down so hard on your bottom lip it almost bled, that's how much the reality of this had hit you. _'You've got to be kidding me, this isn't the Shoichi I know. My Shoichi wouldn't do something like this. I've known him for too many years! This can't be him!'_ You're mind was flashing back between the Shoichi of the past and present. "Why..."

"Hm?" He looked back to you.

"Why would you do something like this!? This isn't like you! How could you do something like this to him!" You're heart began to ache as you vent out your frustration and sorrow towards him. "Look at him! He looks like he's on the brink of death!"

"(f/n)-kun calm down." Shoichi came over to you and embraced you. "It's alright."

"Don't touch me!" You shove him away with one hand. _'Then that also means, he really did hire students to harass Kuroo.'_ "I can't believe this. Is this really the person I've known for so long! Is this really the person I fell in love with?!" The tears kept falling. The flow, endless.

As Shoichi heard your words, his eyes shot open. "You, love me?" He blushed.

"Yes, I did. You're sweet kindness, that stupid loud laugh that you have. Everything that you were made me fall in love with you. But, how do you expect me keep loving you after seeing you like this?" Everything was so hard to take in at once.

"I know it's hard to take in right now, but I swear I did it for us." Shoichi began to panic and tried to explain himself before he lost your love. "I had to do this since I saw him kissing you yesterday! I just wanted you all to myself!"

"You did 'this' for us?" You scoffed. "Did you do this because you were getting jealous of Kuroo? Disgusting. I could never have feelings for someone who's so damn selfish and evil enough to do this to another human being! And besides, 'I' was the one kissing 'him'!"

"Why would you kiss him if he took advantage of you in the past!"

"Jeez, forget the past! I've completely moved on from then! The Kuroo I know now is more sweet and sensitive than in the past!" Stroking his hair lightly, you look down with soft eyes at him. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." You apologized. Your hand moves down to caress his swollen cheek. "I'm so stupid. I let my love for another blind me from the truth. You fought hard to show me truth, even with a damaged heart and body."

"(f/n)-kun don't apologize to him! He doesn't deserve your words!"

Your attention reverts back Shoichi to glare at him. "Shut up! Don't tell me what to do! I hate you!" Your strong words hit Shoichi in his heart. "Don't ever come near me again! You monster!" Yet again, your words manage to stab Shoichi. "Kuroo, can you stand? Let's get you to a hospital." You try your best with all your strength to lift him up to his feet. He manages to stand up, but not without wobbling around first. But before you could get a chance to start walking away, Shoichi runs over to you both and grabs you by your arm, making Kuroo stumble back down to the ground. "What are you doing?!"

"(f/n)-kun! Please wait!" He pulled you in to embrace you. "Don't go! Don't leave me! I love you, really!" He got on one knee, took your hand, and began rubbing his cheek against the back of your hand, even going as far as to kiss it.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"(f/n)-kun! Please!"

"I said stop! I don't love you!" You tried to pull back your hand, but he just tugged back harder. "Ow! That hurts!" _'He's really strong!'_

"Leave her...the...fuck alone!" Kuroo yelled out in exhaustion. It felt like his breath was deteriorating. He tried to stand back up on his own this time. On his feet, Kuroo was able to walk over to you both. "Hand her over!"

"No! If I can't have (f/n)-kun, then no one can!" Shoichi stood back up on his feet and put you in a head lock. "Especially you!" Shoichi started to drag you off somewhere. "Don't come near us!"

"Where the hell are you taking her!"

"Kuroo!" You screamed out, stretching your hand out towards him. "Y-You're hurting me, stop!" You try gasping for breath as you sink your nails into his arm. _'Where is he taking me?!'_

"Stay back Kuroo! If you come near us, I'll kill her and myself!" Shoichi kept yelling at Kuroo.

"You can stick with the plan of killing yourself, but don't you dare harm one hair on her head!"

"Shut the hell up!" Shoichi yelled and kept dragging you out of sight.

"S-stop! Shoichi!" You plead. "Let me go, you're hurting me!"

"I won't stop until you fall back in love with me. All I wanted was for you to chose me from the beginning. If you had chose me, than none of this would have had to happen. It's your own fault (f/n)-kun."

"!?" _'Wait...he's right. If I had just gone out with him from the beginning, then none of this would have happened. Kuroo would have never gotten this hurt and life would have been more swell then it is right now. It's all my fault...'_ You started to cry.

Shoichi continued to drag you, all the way up to the roof. "(f/n)-kun, I want your first time." He loosened his grip around you and hugged you. "Let me be the one to make you feel good, just like that day."

_'What?'_ Your eyes widened. "No!" You pushed him off you from his chest. Shoichi was not taking 'no' as an option. "Shoichi no!" New tears overlapped the old for a new reason.

"I won't let you go to Kuroo! He doesn't deserve you, I do! I've worked so hard to get where I am now, it was all for you, (f/n)-kun!" Shoichi grabbed onto you by the shoulders and shoved you against the wall as hard as he could without hurting you.

"!"

"You shine so bright. Your smile, your eyes, and your heart." He caressed your cheek gently. "I want every single inch of you." Shoichi put his hands at your collar and ripped your shirt down, popping off all the buttons. He tore your skirt in half and started running rough kisses down your body.

"Shoichi, no! I'm begging you, not this! I don't want this, please!" You tried to tell him, but it was like he blocked out your cries on his own free will. You were scared stiff and could only stand in that one position. "Kuroo! Kuroo please come help me! Someone! Anybody!" You started to scream, but Shoichi just covered your mouth.

"Shh, I don't want anyone to interrupt us." He raked your bra from your body and proceeded in fondling them.

_'No, please. Not like this! Please don't take my first time like this!'_ Your heart was trembling just as much as your body was. "Stop~!" Your tears kept rolling down you cheeks with no limit. Was this really how you were going to loose your virginity? Rape? Shoichi pulled down his pants and trailed his finger along the inside of your panty, ready to strip you of those as well.

*Bam!*

"(f/n)!"

With the loud sound of the metal door being kicked open, Shoichi stopped his movement and you both turned to looked at the door. Your eyes widened as Shoichi's eyebrows creased. It was Kuroo. He still looked a bit limp, but he was able to stand. As his eyes laid on the both of you, he felt the blood inside his body start to boil.

"Kuroo!" Your shaken voice managed to cry out.

"You fucking bastard!" He yelled. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He charged at Shoichi and before Shoichi could react properly, he was being punched in face multiple times. Each hit giving him a new bruise. As he fell down to the ground, Kuroo climbed on top of him, and continued punching him.

"Kuroo, stop! Don't seriously kill him!" As if by a miracle, you frozen body became mobile again you started to run towards Kuroo. "You'll damage your body even more if you keep moving around like this, stop!" You pulled him back by his arm, stopping another punch from reaching Shoichi's face. "I think he get's it. You can stop now. Don't hurt self even farther than you already are." You collapse to your knees, still holding his arm. Shoichi was now unconscious with a bloody nose and swollen cheeks.

"(f/n)." He looked back at you and then pulled you in. His warmth spreading all over you body. He was so damn happy to see that you were alright. To think if he hadn't come sooner, Shoichi would have raped you.

"I'm so sorry. All of this is my fault. Everything."

"Nothing is your fault. You were the victim here, no one else. If anything, I'm the one to blame. I shouldn't have said a damn thing to him. And you're right, I was being immature. I got a bit jealous and I let my anger do the talking for me." He stroked your hair gently trying to comfort you as best he could.

"Kuroo...*Sniif* Kuroo~" You began to cry once again, wrapping your arms around him and resting your head on his chest.

"Stop crying or your eyes'll get puffy." He wiped away the tears you had already shed. Kuroo couldn't help notice that you practically naked. "Here." He took of his blazer. "You're clothes are ripped right. Put this on." He draped it over your shoulders.

"Thank you. So kind..." You mumble the last two words. After a while of silence, you stood up and helped Kuroo up. "What about Shoichi?"

"He'll get up eventually." You both walked to the locker rooms so you could change into your gym uniform. When you finished changing, you walked with him slowly as he limped out the front door of the school.

For about a month and a half, Kuroo was able to recover at the hospital. His rib heeled, his organs working great, he looked good as new! He had a wonderful recovery. But not once did you visit him. You felt so guilty about everything that had happened. Seeing him would have just made his recovery worse, at least that's what you thought. When Kuroo returned back to school the girls were swarming around him, but he just didn't care about them anymore. What he wanted, was to see you. At one time he saw you in the hallway before classes had started, but you just ran away from him. The next time he attempted to look for you was at lunch time. He looked for you in the usual places and still found no trace of you, until you had an idea to go to the library. When he finally found you, you were sitting with your arms wrapped around your legs to keep them closed and your back against the wall.

"There you are, I was about to go look in the girls bathroom for you if you weren't up here." He tried to joke around, but you just sat there quietly, starring off into the distance. "(f/n)."

"...worst." You mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said you're the absolute worst! You're a pervy idiot with no morals whatsoever! You have no respect for the opposite gender, and all you can manage to do is piss me the fuck off, passing it off with that smirk of yours. You're ridiculous...It's ridiculous. This feeling in my chest." You turn to look at him with blushing rosy cheeks. Kuroo's eyes widen a bit. "It won't go away. Ever since that kiss in the infirmary, I haven't been able to stop thinking about your confession, or you. As the weeks went on and on, I couldn't get you off my mind and actually, I was hoping that Shoichi wasn't doing what he did and that we would be able to become something, but I don't care about that now." You clutched your chest. "I want to try and go along with this new feeling that's taking over my heart right now, for you. Will you accept it?" You felt like tears were going to spill out at any given moment.

"(f/n)," Kuroo walked up to you and yanked you up to him by your arm, surprising you. His arm came around your waist and he moved his hand from your arm up to your hand, placing it on his cheek. "I love you." He kissed you suddenly with a burning passionately. "Will you, go out with me? For real this time?" He blushed a bit, looking down at you seriously.

"Yes, Kuroo." You wrap your arms around his neck and smile gently, tears started to fall. "I'm so sorry for not believing you before! I love you. I really love you!"

"It's fine." He cupped your cheek. "I just want to start a new future with you." Looking deep into your eyes with a serious face, Kuroo told you his feelings.

You break out in laughter after a pause. "You sound so cheesy. It doesn't suit you at all."

"Shut up." He blushed. "This is what I get for trying to be romantic."

"No, no. It's cute, really. But promise me you won't even look at another girl when you're with me."

"I'd never think about doing that. I don't even see those girls anymore."

"I guess it's okay then." Your eyes soften up. "Shall we go get some lunch?"

"Yeah, let's go." Kuroo extended his hand to you and you, without hesitation, took it. Together, you both walked back inside the school, hand in hand, beginning a new, fresh and real relationship.

"Kuroo, I have something to ask you." You looked up at him.

"What?"

"Is it okay if I call you by your name?" You blushed while squeezing his hand. "I've actually been wanting to call you that for some time now."

"Go for it." He blushed back. _'So damn cute. I wonder what it'll sound like, when she says it.'_

"T-Tetsurou." You blushed deeper.

"!" Kuroo stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face you. He grabbed you shoulders and surprised you.

"W-what? Did I sound weird or something?"

"Say it again."

"Eh?"

"My name, say it again."

"T-Tetsurou."

"Again."

"Tetsurou."

"Again."

"Tetsurou, stop making me say your name. It's embarrassing."

"You really are cute. Does your personality change when you're dating someone?"

"Shut up!" You pinch his nose. "Let's go get lunch before everything is gone."

"Hey did you quit student council? I don't see your armband on you."

"Yeah, it makes no sense for me to be there anymore. Besides, I don't feel safe there."

"Makes sense." You both arrived at the cafeteria and sat down for lunch. The both of you had an actually nice conversation. It was nice, just the two of you and the fact that your feeling for one other were out, it was better and more relaxing. After school, Kuroo decided to walk you home and during that time your heart just kept getting warmer as you learned more things about him that he'd never open up to anyone about.

"Kuroo, would you like to come inside?" You asked, waiting for answer.

"Sure." He smiled. "I'm just dying to see your kid siblings again."

"Kei, Kanon, I'm home." Both of you took of your shoes and greeted the both of them. "Look, Ku-ah, Tetsurou is over again." You smiled pointing behind you.

"This jerk again?" Kei pouted.

"Nee-chan, what happened to Shoichi? Is he not coming over again?"

"!" You tried to cover her mouth as quick as possible but it was too late. "Shh! Shh! We won't speak about Shoichi again, okay? Especially in front of him."

"It's alright, I already heard about what happened in here." He said, with an unamused tone.

"!" You felt a thousand rocks weigh down your heart. _'H-He heard?!'_ You felt the guilt start to return.

"But I'm not going to hold it against you. It's in the past, right?" He ruffled your hair and pulled you in by your waist. Even though he wasn't smiling, he tried to show that he was serious with his actions. "When you're ready, I hope I can do more than just finger fucking." He whispered in your ear, making you blush. The weight and guilt that surrounded your heart started to lift with his words.

"Yeah." You held his hand and intertwined yours with his. "Did you guys eat?"

"Yeah. Mom came home and cooked something, then left again."

"I see, that's good then. Let's go upstairs Tetsurou." You pull him upstairs and drop your bags down as soon as you get inside your room. You plop down on your bed and sigh. "Today was a bit tiring." You stretch your arms and fall back. As you tried to relax, you felt yourself being starred at so you look up. Kuroo was there standing up, looking down at you. "What is it?"

When Kuroo looked down at you, all he could do was picture you being finger fucked by him, on that bed. "No, it's nothing."

"So sit down." You pulled him down for a seat next to you. "Quit acting so stiff. You're acting like this is the first time you've come here."

"...I want to make you mine entirely, soon. But I'll wait until you're ready. As long as it takes."

"Tetsurou. *Sigh* See, you say all that before yet you can't stop thinking about it." Your arms come around him from behind. "Hey, let's not talk about him, okay."

He took hold of you hand. "Fine." He turned around and kissed you. Eventually the kiss started to involve tongues, turning very heated in seconds.

"...If you want, I'll let you do what you want for tonight." You trembled in saying.

"Really?" His eyebrow raised in curiosity. He watched you stand up and unbutton your shirt one by one. You zipped down you skirt and let it fall down to the ground in one swoop. Kuroo could gradually feel himself getting hard. When you attempted to take off your bra, Kuroo stood up and hugged you, making you halt all actions. "That's enough, you don't have to force yourself. I'm not so heartless as to try and do something like this to you when you're not ready." He tried to calm himself down at the same time.

"Heh, as if you can talk. You tried to have your way with me the first time I brought you here, remember?" Your arms crossed.

"!" You had a point. Kuroo remembered him trying to sleep with you, but he had gotten a phone call so he couldn't. "Sorry about that."

"No, I won't forgive you."

"What?" He pulled back. "Even though I said I was sorry."

"Maybe an apology isn't enough."

"*Sigh* Alright then, what do you want from me?"

"A kiss." You blushed.

"A kiss? That's it?"

"That's it." You grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to your lips for a passionate and hot kiss. "Okay, you're forgiven." You rake up your clothes and throw them in your hamper, searching in your closet for pajamas.

"God I love you." He smirked, coming over to hug you from behind.

"I know, and so do I." You shuddered as his hand ran down your stomach and inside your pants. "Tetsurou." You look back with blush on your cheeks. "You sly bastard." You both start to kiss, turning on the heat. "Ah~" Your forearms press against your wardrobe as two of his fingers force themselves inside you. You bit down on your lip while shallow breaths enter and escape your breathe every few seconds.

"Damn. Who knew you could look this sexy when doing something erotic."One hand held firmly onto your waist as Kuroo pushed himself against you more, his large bulge rubbing against your ass.

_'He's so big.' _"Haah~ N-No~ T-Tetsurou!" You scream his name as he forces them in deeper. It was like he was seeking for your sweet spot. The way he was moving his fingers inside of you made you feel so damn weak. You swore that your legs were going to give in at any given moment.

"Did I touch it?" He whispered to you in your ear sweetly, making you shiver as his hand left your waist moves to cup your left boob.

"Stupid." You whisper right back as tears of pleasure stream down your face. Your hand comes up to his face and cups his cheek as his lips leave little pecks down your neck. "Not even close." That was when he pulled back a bit to enter a third finger. "Mm~!" Your tongue rolls out as you feel yourself getting more lewd by the second. _'This feels so damn good.'_ Your breath hitched. _'His fingers are so long and they're reaching so deep inside.'_ You moaned out. _'Jeez, it's all his fault that I've become so lewd and erotic like this.'_ Your legs were trembling fairly. _'My heart is about to burst.'_ "I-I'm going to-Testurou~!" A hot and long moan left your mouth as you came on his hands, shivering while he tweaked you in out a bit before extracting his fingers from your wet cave.

"How was 'that'?" He kept close to you, while you legs were waiting to make you collapse. Just as your knees were giving in, Kuroo caught you by your waist and helped you up. "I'm guessing that was enjoyable for you." Not being able to think much with your dazed mind, you nod. "God, I can't wait to make love to you." He picked you up and carried you back over to your bed. His aroused erection no where near being able to calm down. "Shit, I can't get it down and it hurts." He looked down inside his pants, seeing that the tip was leaking pre-cum.

"Let me." You sat up and undid his buckle, zipped down his pants and pulled down his boxers. His erection springing out in your face. "It really is big." You blushed heavily.

"Wait, hold o-!" Before Kuroo could stop you, your lips were already on him, and your tongue swirling around and around. His head tilted back and his eyes close, enjoying the wet and erotic sounds that your mouth was making with his cock. The suction that he was feeling felt so arousing. Before he knew it, his hand was magically being drawn to behind your head, wanting for you to give him that deep throat. You started to choke a bit, so he had to stop pushing, but damn did it feel good. Your blushing red face made him even more aroused. They way you bobbed your head back and forth, wetting him more with your saliva and the way you licked his slit were all methods bringing him closer to an amazing climax. "God, (f/n)...I'm about to-Ngh!" For that extra push, Kuroo slammed his cock deeper inside your mouth, almost touching the back of your throat. His cum shot down the back of your throat, making you gag and pull back. It was so much that some came seeping out your mouth around him. When he pulled back, you opened up your mouth and white semen was there dripping from the cave of your mouth. "Sorry." He apologized. "I was holding that in since I fell I love with you." He ran his hands his fingers through his messy hair with a sigh leaving his mouth.

"It tastes bitter-sweet." You stuck your fingers in your mouth and scraped out some. All that was left to actually do was swallow it.

"Today was a good day." Kuroo bulled back up his briefs and pants.

"I guess. But, I don't think I'll be trying that again. You lost control."

"That's not fair. You're so good at it though, sucking my c-"

"-! Stupid idiot!" You slap him, but he just keep smirking at you making you feel conscious about your actions. Your blush spread all over your body.

"You're really adorable when you blush." He caught you by the chin and pecked your lips lightly. "It's one of the things I like about you besides your smile, eyes and your adorable laugh."

"Stop it." You blush, calming down your rage.

"Give me a kiss." He said. Just as your lips drew near his, your door busted open. You both jumped away looking at the door.

"Nee-chan, mommy and daddy are home!" Kanon rang.


	9. Christmas Special

"Tetsurou, you're here!" The doorbell rang and you rushed down the stairs to open up, expecting the person you wanted to see. You smiled and the help of your lip gloss helped bring out that extra 'oomph'.

"Yo." He waved. Your now boyfriend of 4 months had come over to spend Christmas with you and your family. Your parents knowing about your relationship approved and told him he could come over. "I brought presents." He held up a bag and stepped through the door. He stomped his feet and shook a bit to get of the snow that was attempting to cover him whole.

"You did? You didn't have to do all that." You walk up to him and get up on your toes to kiss him on the cheek, making the both of you blush.

"You look beautiful in that outfit." He turns and kisses you on the lips affectionately. He noticed your long green sweater that cut off right at the base of your ass, and the thigh high elf stockings that complemented your reindeer earrings and tight bun.

"Thank you." As soon as you separated, a flying ball came straight at Kuroo.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head and looked behind you with irritation written all over his face. The one who threw the ball was your stubborn and jealous little brother, Kei.

"Kei!" You turned to scold him, but him ran away, upstairs to his room. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He brushed the snow off his messy mane. Noticing he missed a spot you brush it off for him. "Anyway, it smells seriously good in here. You mom must have some good stuff for us to eat tonight."

"Yeah, she loves to cook for us." You smiled, thinking back to all the meals she used to cook when you were an only child. "Well, come in dummy." You take off his coat for him and hang it up while he takes off his shoes to put on a pair of slippers. "Come on." You take the hand that was free from any bag and used it to help pull him through the decorated hallway and into the living room. Inside the living room, there was a huge and brightly decorated tree. Presents lay under it, waiting to be opened for later. Stockings hung on the entertainment center neatly. It was pretty much an average decorated home.

You took the bag full of gifts away from him and placed them under the tree.

"Good evening, Mr. (l/n)." Kuroo politely bowed when addressing your father who was watching the television. He adjusted his glasses and bowed slightly to him as well, turning back to the t.v. "Evening Mrs. (l/n)." He bowed to your mom as well when he went peaking into the Kitchen. She smiled at him, exchanging a few words with him before he left to go upstairs with you.

"Well looks who's become apart of the family." You plop down on the bed and he follows suit.

"You think so?" He pulls you in close to him by the waist. Going with the flow, you rest your head on his shoulder and close you eyes. "You're making it hard for me to contain myself when you act like that." He kept his eyes forward.

"Who's fault do you think it is that I'm like this right now? You have no one to blame but yourself."

"You always find a way to place the blame back on me, don't you."

"If you want to call it that, then go ahead." You chuckle to yourself. "Don't get upset when you can't taste anything you made." You sit up and kneel on the bed to place yourself more near his features. Your lips were so darn close to his. All Kuroo wanted to do in that moment was push you down and make love to you. "How about I share with you your Christmas present after present time."

"I'd like that very much." He chuckled while blowing air through his nose. "But first." He pinned you down to the bed. "What will you do about this?" He looked down at his full hard boner. "Tell me you'll fix it right now." You scoffed but managed to find your hand traveling down the zipper of his pants.

*BAM!* "Nee-chan! Kuroo-niichan! Dinner is ready!" As soon as the door busted open you two jumped away from each other. It was Kanon, again. How much times has she interrupted you two since you started dating? You lost count.

_'!'_

"Kanon, stop barging in my room without knocking." You lightly scolded her.

"Sorry." She smiled and ran back down stairs. Right as she left, you both followed her down stairs. You all sat down at the table, waiting for all the food to be served. You sat net to Kuroo, your sibling across from you both and you parents on either ends. For some unknown reason, Kuroo was all fidgety though.

"Tetsurou-kun, what's wrong with you?" Your dad spoke up. "Do you have to use the bathroom."

"A-Um, it's nothing sir." He looked away, averting his eyes with sweat running down his face.

"If you say so." He then started to mind his own business again.

"(f/n)." Kuroo whispered, trying to get your attention but he never got it. "(f/n)!" He decided to whisper a bit louder, finally getting you to glance at him.

"What's the matter Tetsurou?"

"This is the matter!" He looked down at the risen piece of cloth over his lap. When you saw it, your eyes winded. "It won't go down." He panicked a bit.

"Pfft." You tried to stifle back the laughter the urged to come out.

"You! It's not funny!" He grit his teeth at you secretly.

"S-sorry but, j-just go to the bathroom." You covered your mouth while your shoulder started to shake.

"I can't. We're about to start eating!"

"Well what do you expect me to about it?!" You asked, but he never got a chance to answer since all the food and dishes was out already.

"Itadakimasu~!" Everyone rang, before diving into the feast. Kuroo tried to eat but his throbbing boner was aching and keeping him from eating at a normal pace.

You placed one hand on your lap casually while continuing to eat with one hand. You looked over to Kuroo's lap and chuckled with an idea in hand.

"Tetsurou~" You whispered very low yet he heard you. Your hand creeps up his lap and sits comfortably on his crotch.

"!" His eyes bulge. He watches you mouth the words, 'I've got you covered.' With a wink.

You bit your bottom lip and pulled his zipper down quietly and slowly. Your hand goes inside his boxer and grip his shaft. Kuroo jolts up while you snicker. With a good pace, you start to stroke him. He bit down on his lip hard because he knew how great the stimulation felt.

He was trying his absolute best not to moan or grunt at the table. If he did, it would be a wrap. Part of you wanted to relieve him, but then part of you wanted to see his reaction while you did this. He trembled while holding his chopsticks and eating his food, while you just continued to eat normally. For a split second, he saw you lick your lips and that got him even more hot and that's when you quicken your stroking pace, almost giving him away.

"Mm~" You partly moan for him to hear. "Mama, this really tastes good."

"Really, thank you. I wanted to make sure it was extra delicious for Tetsurou-kun. Speaking of which, how is it, Tetsurou-kun?" she turned to him with a smile.

"I-It's d-delicious Mrs. (l/n). I'd love it if you'd invite me over for another chance to eat you delicious cooking."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Ah~ I wish every night was Christmas." Your voice took another sexy detour for Kuroo to hear. It was just to get him going along faster. The best part was, no one thought anything of your lustful sounds. It was also funny how Kuroo was struggling to keep conversation with your parents.

"Tetsurou-kun, where do you plan to do after this last year of high school?" Your dad asked.

"U—Um!" Kuroo jolted when you grabbed his balls. "I—I plan t-to go t-t-to collage and…. H-hopefully s-s-start a f-family of m-my own with (f/n), sir."

"Is that so." He continued to watch Kuroo with great intensity that was killing him slowly.

"Tetsurou-kun, are you sure you're feeling well dear?" Your mom spoke up.

"Y-yes!" Kuroo looked at you to glare. 'Stop doing that! I'm trying to talk to your parents!' He mouthed secretly.

'How about…no.' You mouthed back. Finally, you got a good idea. "Oops. I dropped my chopsticks under the table. Excuse me." You went down under the table and placed yourself in front of Kuroo's legs. Your mouth consumed his long stick and he jumped in his chair as a result. You licked the tip of him first and then let your tongue go around and around the head. Lastly, you blew on it lightly and started to bob your head back and forth on his cock.

Kuroo felt like his eyes were going to roll right out his head. Your warm and wet tongue caressing his shaft while you sucked him off felt seriously amazing. He wanted to bad to place his hands on your head, but you just slapped his head away. You licked him all along the sides, and he just kept jumping. But before anyone got suspicious, you kissed the slit and crawled back from under the table with the chopsticks in your hand.

Kuroo then looked at you, feeling like he wanted to kill you for doing that even though it felt seriously good. Finally, you went back to stroking him with your hand. Kuroo dropped his chopsticks in his bowl without anyone noticing and gripped the table, looking at your smirking face. He stopped eating because he could feel himself about to climax at any given second. Within a few more fast strokes, Kuroo was able to release himself in your hand while giving out a tiny grunt. As you took your slimy hand out of his pants, you see him shiver and try to recollect himself before resuming to eat.

You took the napkin off the table and wipe your hand clean, free of semen so it would seem like nothing at all was going on down there.

"Feel better?" You whisper.

"I'm going to get you for that later, but yes. Thanks."

"You're welcome." You smile and the both of you continue to eat normally.

After dinner was finished, you guys huddled around the tree for the opening of presents.

"Tetsurou-kun, you brought a lot of presents." Your mom acknowledged him.

"Yeah, I wanted to get a present for everyone."

"It seems like your part-time job at the convince store is really paying off." You smiled. "But you never told me, why you wanted to take on a really job, even though your parents are rich." You whispered to him in his ear.

"I can't rely on my parents money all the time, especially since I want to start a family with you." He whispered back kissing your cheek in the process, making you blush all the while. After the family and Kuroo opened their presents, you took yours from under the tree and tore them open. From your mom, 2 set of earrings. From your dad, a planner for your daily life. When you got to Kuroo's gifts, you noticed one was small and the other medium-sized.

"I wonder what's in this one." You went to open the small box with a big ribbon on it, but Kuroo snatched it away from you. He slipped the bow out of its fold and lifted the lid off. "Tetsurou, what's with y-!" You were going to keep yelling at him, but when you saw him get down on one knee, your words got stuck in your throat. "Te-" When you looked down, there were two rings inside of the small box. One bigger than the other. "!" Your heart rate accelerated and your mouth was dry.

"(f/n), do you mind if I put a ring on your finger to claim as you just mine?" He blushed while averting your eyes.

"?!" You were stunned at the form of his question. _'H-he doesn't want me to marry him?' _You thought about the rings and then it hit you. They were rings for a boyfriends and girlfriends. Promise rings. "Tetsu!" You jumped on him and wrapped your arms around him affectionately. "Yes!" You kiss him and he kisses back.

"(f/n)!" Your dad stood up, with an angry look on his face. "What is this meaning of this Tetsurou-kun? Marriage is too soon for (f/n)!"

"Father, don't worry. It's just promise rings." You turn to him with an innocent smile. He soon quieted down after the explanation. Kuroo then took one of the rings out of the box and then your hand in his. He slipped the ring on your finger and you couldn't stop smiling at all. He put his own on of course, but you couldn't stop admiring the crystal white ring that was placed on your finger. "I'll treasure it forever."

"Oh, here." He took a sparkling necklace out of his pocket and placed around your neck. "You really are beautiful, (f/n)." He kissed your nose and you were almost brought to tears. "We'll open the other one later."

"Thank you so much!" You cupped his cheeks and smashed them into yours.

While everyone was celebrating, your mom brought out a Christmas cake and cut it into enough slices for everyone. Later on, everyone went to their beds. Sneakily, you two went upstairs and into your room.

"Tetsurou, your Christmas present, you get to have it now."

"Really? Where is it."

"Close your eyes." He closed them. With his eyes closed, you started to shed off your clothes. When everything was off, you stood in front of him. "Open them." Just as you said, he did and he went into full shock.

"(f/n)?!"

"Shh!" You cup his mouth with your hand. "Not so loud, everyone'll wake up."

"Oh, sorry."

"I'm giving you my virginity this Christmas, is that alright with you?" You blushed furiously.

"You serious?" He grabbed you smaller hands and held it in his big ones. "I'm not going to force you."

"Stupid, this was the only thing I could think of. Besides, I think I'm ready n-!" Before you could finish your sentence, Kuroo pulls you into hos embrace.

"I love you." His sweet voice and choice of words made your heart melt. In a minute, Kuroo stripped off his clothes and laid you down on the bed. He started out with sweet and tender loving kissed down your neck, collar bone, breasts, stomach. They all felt so good. He gave you hickey in the crease of you neck, your right breaat and your waist, sometimes leaving bite marks around. He then attempted to lift up your legs gently, placing his member at your entrance, ready to penetrate at any given second. "It's going to hurt, but I promise it'll feel good afterwards." He warned while holding onto your waist.

You nodded anxiously and shut your eyes tight. Kuroo leaned down to you and then started to push himself in very slowly. At first it didn't hurt much, but then when he got deeper, you wanted to scream. Tears ran down the sides of your face as you dug your nails deeper into his back.

"It hurts!" You kept gasping for air. "P-pull out! I-I can't!" You shook your head violently, but Kuroo just caressed your cheek with his big hand."Tetsurou...It hurts." The pain was excruciating, but Kuroo was there to help you.

"I want you to match your breathing with mine." He stopped pushing.

"H-how do I-*sniff*" Kuroo demonstrated for you and you followed suit, trying to match the rate of your hearts. You looked at him, the whole time, and then nodded for him to keep going. He kept on going but even though you still felt hellish pain, it felt a bit calmer. When he was all in, he didn't move for another 3 minutes. He waited until there were no more tears in your eyes and there was no sign of discomfort in your face.

"Can I move?"

You nodded. "Yes."

Kuroo pulled back and then pushed in, all slowly until the pain had subsided. "Mm~" From the time that small moan came out, Kuroo knew you were now feeling pleasure and that it was okay to pick up the pace. "Hn!" You started to gasp out loud. "M-more…"

"What was that?"

"More. H-harder…faster…" You hand goes up to his head and he comes down for a kiss, giving you what you want in the process. "Ahn~!" He started to buck his hips faster and slamming into you roughly. "Tetsurou~ I-I love you~!" Kuroo eyes widened for a split second, then he smirked.

"I love you too." He begins to ram into you at an accelerating rate. Your breasts bouncing all over the place along with wet slapping sounds arising from your joined parts. The both of you started to feel more lewd as the seconds passed by. Eventually, you got that light butterfly feeling fluttering around in your stomach, knowing that you were close to coming. Since it 'was' your first time you came first. To stifle your moan, Kuroo had to kiss you and let you moan in his mouth. Next it was Kuroo's turn. In Kuroo's case he was slamming violently into you. Getting deeper and deeper. When Kuroo came, he grunted and let a gushing warm feeling fill you up. Your back was arched as you felt like his semen had even went so far as to reach your stomach. Your hot moans filled the room. His semen shooting deep inside and hitting your walls. Luckily no one woke up. You panted and panted until your heart rate was back to normal. "How was it?"

"W-when do we get to have round two?" You asked with a dazed face.

"Anytime you want." He smirked and kissed you all over.

"Merry Christmas Tetsu." You embrace him.

He kissed your temple. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
